The Hybrid
by SoranViste
Summary: When Jaune is taken from a young age and turned into a hybrid grimm, he returns home to find his village abandoned and in ruins. So he sets out to become a hunter so not only can he can find out what happened to his family, but also get revenge on those who wronged him. First fanfic so any advice is greatly appreciated. BTW English is my 2nd language, grammar might be bad.
1. Prologue Part 1

Chapter 0 - Prologue Part 1

 **Author's note: i wasn't able to put this in the** **description, but i just want to say that in this fic you will see references galore. They could be from books, movies, or even other fics. So ya know, if you recognize something, good for you. if you disapprove of such things, just know i don't actually care. i'm doing this because i want to make this story as good as it can possibly be. So if I should see something that i like then I'll mirror it in my own story if i want to.**

 **Now on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, if i did i wouldnt be writing a fanfiction.**

 **Jaune POV**

Jaune fell to the dirt for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. He could feel the aches of his bones and bruises screaming at him to stop, to give up. " That's enough for today." His father said, refusing to look at his son. But Jaune could still see the look in his father's eyes, and he immediately knew what it meant. It wasn't a obvious but he'd seen it enough in these past few days to know that he was disappointed, almost ashamed of his son's performance.

Jaune had always dreamed of becoming a hunter, a hero who got to save the day, and that everyone would admire for being brave and strong. So far he was neither of those things. He and his father, who was once a professional hunter himself, practiced for days on end, trying to unlock Jaune's potential. But sadly, it never came. As they neared home they could see the lights glowing through the windows, and all Jaune could think of was that every part of his body was in pain.

When the two walked through the door, the Arc sisters helped Jaune to his room where they would help with his injuries. After each of the training sessions jaune only ever seemed to feel more ashamed of his abilities. By this time his sisters had already shown far more potential than he could dream of having. However, despite the fact that He failed again and again, he would always tell himself the same thing. That no matter the cost, no matter how much pain it takes he would become a hunter worthy of the Arc name, like my father and his father before him.

As jaune prepared for bed as per usual, he walked past his parent's room, but in doing so he heard something he'd wish he hadn't. "He is ten years old and he still hasn't shown any signs of skill whatsoever! When I was his age i was already able to kill a beowolf!"

Jaune's mother turned to face him with a pained expression on her face. "He's still just a child John! You were a prodigy from the day you could first use that sword of yours, how is Jaune supposed to compete with that! For god's sake you haven't even unlocked his aura yet!" His father seemed to only get more annoyed at this.

"It doesn't matter! Members of the Arc family have always been able to unlock their own auras. I've been training him for weeks to see if he can unlock his aura, but he has still shown no progress." After that, I heard the words that i'd been dreading since this conversation started come from my father's lips.

" From this moment on his training ends, I will no longer waste my time on trying to turn that boy into hunter material! It's time to face facts, he's hopeless." Jaune could tell this was not the end of the conversation, but he couldn't bear to hear anymore.

The small village of Arondight, normally beautiful at night as the village seems to catch the moonlight in just the right way, this was not the case tonight, at least not for Jaune Arc anyway. Everything he'd wanted, everything he hoped to become was gone in the course of a single night. So with hot tears running down his face, he ran and he kept running until he could run no more.

Eventually he found himself in the forest near a small clearing, when he entered the clearing Jaune noticed it was flooded with moonlight, brightening the entire area. The peacefulness was nice and helped calm him down.

"You know, children really shouldn't be wandering alone, especially at night." The eleven year old Jaune nearly had a heart attack in that moment. He looked back to see a man who seemed to be a man in his forties at least as his black hair did seem to have a few streaks of grey that shined in the moonlight. He had a black cloak over top of his coat of the same color, along with what seemed to be a pair of white dress gloves.

He simply laughed at jaune's reaction, but not the evil kind of laugh, but more of a warm genuine laugh. However he stopped laughing when he saw the tear tracks on the boy's face. "You seem more than a little troubled, son. Have a seat." He said as he offered jaune a seat next to him on the log he was on. At first Jaune was reluctant to do as he asked, but he simply had this air about him that made you feel comfortable in his presence, and before he knew it Jaune was sitting beside him.

"So are you a hunter?" Jaune asked out of genuine curiosity.

The man looked at me and smiled. " No, just a wanderer. But I have my own set of questions for you, for starters who are you and what you've been crying about?" So Jaune explained everything about how he dreamed of being a hero, and how his father seem to see him as a hopeless cause" He seemed almost saddened when I told him what happened.

" Hey I never did ask you who you are?" Jaune asked.

" Of course, how could i forget to introduce myself. You can call me...Sieghart." he removed his glove to shake my hand, he smiled and jaune smiled back, as the two shook each other's hands. And then to Jaune, the world seemed to fade to black.

 **End of Prologue part 1**

 **Extra** : Takes place just after Jaune left.

John Arc let out a soft sigh, clearly laced with stress. "Elaine, I understand that Jaune wants nothing more than to be a hunter, but you have to understand that he is simply incapable of becoming a hunter." His wife looked back at him, almost on the verge of tears "But why? Because he cannot unlock his aura on his own?" "That's exactly why. A male Arc cannot have his aura unlocked for him; it has always been that way. If he were to face a grimm he would no doubt be killed."

After what seemed like an eternity of silence Elaine spoke. "I don't care. Don't get me wrong no one cares more about his safety than I do, but I will not give up on him. If no longer wish to train him that's fine, i'll do it myself." John was left shocked. "B...but..I.." "You won't be able to stop me, but you're welcome to try. I do so miss the sparring matches we use to have back at Beacon, or don't you remember?" Recalling his memories of Elaine's "training" with him and the rest of team EDJE (edge), actually made him shudder. Seeing this, Elaine couldn't help but give her husband one of her trademark devious smirks. John sighed once again, knowing that once his wife set her mind to something he had no way of changing it. " Very well then. From this moment onward you are in charge of Jaune's training, I almost feel sorry for him." Elaine rolled her eyes at this. As John was about to head towards Jaune's room to inform him of the recent development, he found his wife's hand on his shoulder holding him back. "He's already exhausted enough for one day we can tell him in the morning." The two gave each other

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it, however this was more of test but if i find out that people enjoyed it and want more i'll continue.**

 **P.S. For those of you wondering what the extra was for i just wanted to show that Jaune's father never intended this to happen, and i feel if i had left it out people may have gotten the wrong idea about him.**

 **P.S.S. After the** **prologue chapters will be significantly longer.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Author's note : Hey there guys! I return once more, this time with an actual chapter. (Sorry if it looked like the poll announcement was another chapter) Anyway I'd like to start by saying that I decided to write prologue part 2, but I don't want to reveal everything just yet. So before you start, just know this chapter will be a lot longer than chapter 1 and will have a quite a few time gaps.**

 **Now, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer- Nope, still don't own RWBY.**

 **Prologue Part 2**

The boy passed out in the corner slowly begun to open his eyes. "Wha...where...where am I? Before he could finish his thought, something dawned on him. He couldn't see. Something was covering his eyes. Keeping his vision obscured. Around the same time he felt that his hands and feet were also bound, restricting his movement.

It didn't take long for Jaune to start panicking. He screamed for help, not even sure if anyone was even listening to his pleas. "It's pointless." Jaune was startled by the new voice, it sounded like the owner was only a few years his senior. "Who are you? Where are you?" The terror clearly apparent in his voice. " "We're not in the same room. These cells are designed so you can hear what goes on in the cell beside you." Slightly comforted at the thought of no longer being alone, Jaune asked the big question on his mind. "Wh..Why are we here, what's going on?" At first he was met with silence. "We're here because some psycho got tired of experimenting on monkeys." Jaune was about to ask more before he was interrupted. "You should get some sleep kid. You're gonna need it, after a few weeks you'll be praying for silence." Jaune asked the voice only one more thing. "You still haven't told me who you are." He responded after a few moments of silence. "Does it matter? We're all just lab rats anyway. But if you wanna call me something, the name is Butch."

 **Jaune POV**

I never heard Butch's voice after that first night. It's been more than a month since then. I had a guess as to what happened to him, but was afraid to acknowledge that it might be true.

After what felt like three days, I could hear the doors to my cell open. The "visitor" didn't speak, but I could feel him undo the bindings on ankles. He got me to my feet a started walking me down the hall. "Where are we going?" I was meet with no answer.

We walked in silence for about five minutes until the stranger stopped me. He walked me into a room, before removing the object that had been keeping me blind. It sometime before my eyes were able to readjust to the light. I saw the object that had been obscuring my vision, it seemed to be a mask of some kind that only covered the eyes. However my vision was quickly drawn to the one who removed it. He was wearing full body armor colored black with red markings, similar to a Grimm. He seemed even more imposing due to the fact that he stood at a staggering 7 feet tall.

The room it self looked rather small, an examining table against the wall and was one of those one-way mirrors you see in the movies. As I looked into the mirror my mouth was agape and my eyes widened, less in shock but more in terror. My skin had turned pale, almost white. I had red marks running up and down my body. But scariest of all, my eyes had gone from the vibrant blue to a sinister gold. **(See cover art for a general idea.)**

 **Unkown POV**

"Doctor, why does he look different from the others?" The man in black asked. "He seems to be the first true success, he alone seems to have been able to achieve stability, we believe it's something in his blood." The man's eyes showed his interest in the distressed blonde on the other side of the glass; he still managed to keep a neutral face. "What type of Grimm did you use?" The man asked without taking his eyes off the boy. "An alpha beowolf." The man's interest only seeming to grow more and more with each question. "Why hasn't he gone into the pit yet?" The Doctor frowned. "We can't seem to unlock his, without it he wouldn't stand a chance down there. The man smirked. "Doctor, do you know how hunters and huntresses unlocked their auras, before they learned they could do it themselves? The Doctor shook his head no. "Their auras could only ever be unlocked in situations of great...stress." The Doctor's eyes slowly widened and his face was soon adorned with a sinister smile. "Go get prepared Doctor, don't be afraid to cause as much pain as possible..." The Doctor turns to leave. "...but should the boy be maimed or worse killed, I'll skin you alive myself." The man spoke without ever taking his eyes of the blonde. At that the Doctor hurried out of the room.

The man then looked to the soldier in the corner of the room. "You there, go tell the Captain to have the new girl moved into Butch's old cell." The soldier saluted. " As you command, Lord Sieghart. "Jaune, you truly are becoming an interesting creature. As a father, I could not be prouder."

 **2 Years later**

" The pit has only gotten worse and worse, after the the 25th victory (more survival than victory) you no longer fight Grimm. No after that, test subjects are pinned against one another. Should you lose, you go through a "conditioning" program, only 1 out of 5 come out alive." Jaune said addressing his next cell neighbor.

"Then I guess I just won't lose." A rather feminine voice replied, sounding rather calm given her situation. "How can you stay so calm you reached 25 almost a month ago, you'll be sent into the pit any day now!" She shrugged. "It's not like this is a life worth living anyway." Jaune sighed. "Dalia you've been the only contact I've had in more than two years that didn't want to kill me. One day I will escape this and I want you to live long enough to come with me. Jaune knew she could take care of herself, despite never seeing her in action (or seeing her at all for that matter); but he couldn't stand when she talked like that. He hated seeing her devalue her own life. His thoughts were interrupted when Dalia started to speak.

"Listen up. Look around you Jaune, we're living in a birdcage. That bastard chained us up, and now we entertain him until we drop dead. That's the nature of our existence. If I live or die doesn't matter, what goes on here will continue whether we like it or not. You need to wake up to that fact! Even if you can find a way to escape; what will you do then? We're part Grimm now, and we'd be treated as such, like monsters. Now, I'm going to fight in the pit and I plan to win, but if I die it would be far better than this excuse for a life."

Neither of them spoke until the time came for Dalia's duel. "Good luck." Was all Jaune said. He got no response. But he smiled slightly, knowing she wouldn't need it.

 **1 year later**

Taking advantage of the chaos, Jaune limped away from the facility sword in hand, and clutching the bullet wound in his shoulder. Making sure to stay out of sight as the Atlesian airships flew over head. With hot tears running down his face, he ran putting as much distance between him and that dreaded facility. Once again the one thing he wanted most in this world was taken from him. But he had no time to mourn right now he knew he needed to escape, he needed to get home.

"The Atlesian gunships seemed to be coming from the north east. Meaning I'm probably in Minstral...fuck. Well I suppose if I'm looking for someone to smuggle me across national borders, Minstral is the place to be."

 **3 years later**

"It should be just up ahead." The blonde's frown only seemed to grow as he got closer to Arondight. He thought about wearing his mask **(look up court of owls mask)** ; it always did make him feel safe, but he eventually decided against it. " _What the hell am I supposed to tell them? After being gone for six years would they even recognize me?"_ These were only a few of the thoughts running through Jaune Arc's mind as he approached his village.

This feeling of excitement and or fear, would soon be replaced with one of shock and worry as he approached the village gate. The gate itself seemed to have fallen into disrepair. As soon as Jaune saw this he quickened his pace significantly. He began searching house after house hoping to find someone, the only living thing he see were a few rats hear and there and a crow perched on the roof of a building. At this point Jaune was running towards his old home, praying for the safety of his family. But as he approached his home he saw that it was in the same state. He knew for certain that Arondight had been abandoned in the time he was gone.

When he entered his home he saw the old pictures of him with his mother and father, he and sisters playing games. Seeing these Jaune smiled sadly remembering the good old days. However his heart sunk when he saw the pictures taken after his disappearance. " _I've missed so much."_ But the pain he felt in that moment was nothing compared to what would come next.

When Jaune looked through the window into the backyard, he saw something that broke his heart. In his backyard he saw a grave, whose he did not know. Rushing outside, he quickly brushed off any overgrowth that had concealed the name. On one side the name _Jaune Arc_ beside it was another name, his father's, _John Arc._ Beside the grave itself, planted firmly in the ground, was crocea mors and what looked like an audio recording. Jaune already on the verge of tears played the recording.

 **Qrow POV**

" _C'mon Ozpin, pick up your damned scroll."_ Qrow was waiting in a back alley of the abandoned village of Arondight for the esteemed headmaster of Beacon academy to finally decided to pick up. "This is strange Qrow, in the past you'd only call during a mission when either: something has gone wrong or you're extremely drunk. So which is it this time?" Qrow smirked at Ozpin's subtle banter. "In all honesty, probably a little of both. I'll cut to the chase. It was my understanding that Arondight was completely abandoned, so imagine my surprise when I see some kid run into town searching every house in the entire village." Qrow made no attempt to hide the annoyance in his voice. "Do you think he's looking for the same thing we are?" Qrow pondered for a moment. "Hard to say, but it wouldn't be that far fetched to assume as much. How do ya want me to proceed?" Ozpin paused for a moment. "Try to find John's diary, if i'm not mistaken, we will find what we are looking for there. Oh, and do try to be discreet." Qrow sighed. "Alright, I'll stay out of..." Qrow stopped as he felt the foreign blade beside his neck. "... I may have to call you back."

After Qrow hung up. The sword wielder began asking a series of questions. "Who are you? Why are you here? And who were you talking to? Qrow started to chuckle. "What is this twenty questions? He stopped laughing when and was surprised when he got a closer look at the sword. " _Crocea Mors?_ " He frowned and, with slight anger in his voice, said, "That sword doesn't belong to you kid." Beneath his mask Jaune narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. Jaune proceeded to carefully to remove the sword from his back. He quickly retreated putting some distance between him and Qrow. Qrow turned around to face the kid, his curiosity made clear from the look on his face. "Cool mask kid, but now I have a question for you. You had your sword at my throat and you stripped me of my only defence. It doesn't make any sense, why would you retreat." His voice neutral he replied, "I'll answer with a question of my own. We both know you could have stopped me, why didn't you?" Qrow smirked. "Maybe I'm just that cocky." Jaune gave a smirk of his own."That I don't doubt." Jaune slid Qrow's weapon back to its owner. "How generous of you, and foolish." Jaune prepared his stance. "In battle generosity is the same as cockiness, I on the other hand just wanted this to be a fair fight. "If you wanted a fair fight you should of kept it. Banter aside, perhaps we should just get started." Jaune nodded in agreement.

 **Note: I decided to change Crocea Mors ever so slightly. Now the sheath is not only a shield, but a blade itself. And the hilt of the sword can now extend slightly. So now when Jaune puts Crocea Mors in its sheath while also extending the hilt, Crocea Mors becomes a greatsword.**

Jaune quickly turned Crocea Mors into its greatsword form, one of the few powers of Crocea Mors that his father showed him when he was trying to train him. " _Well then. That's new."_ Qrow thought to himself while at the same time he remembered every time that it could've been useful. Both combatants charged at the other. Jaune making the first attack in the form of a horizontal slash, using two hands Qrow blocked with relative ease. Neither of them relented, both measuring the other's strength. Qrow was decently surprised by the kid's strength, it was barely noticeable but Jaune was actually forcing Qrow back a bit. "I'm surprised! You're a whole lot stronger than you look kid." After getting on whiff of Qrow's breath Jaune retreated, his face in a state of confusion. "Are ... are you ... drunk. Jaune asked in shock after smelling the alcohol in his breath. "Just a little." Qrow said using his fingers to indicate his level of drunkenness. "You're a strange one." Jaune remarked. "This coming from the kid in the owl mask." Noticing the tightness of the ally Jaune decided to take the fight to a more open area. Focusing his aura into his leg muscles, so much so that he actually hopped to the nearest rooftop. "This kid just seems to get more and more interesting. "You're a real strange kid, ya know that right? Qrow commented as he followed the blonde up to the rooftop. "This coming from the guy fighting while drunk? Qrow shrugged. "Fair enough."

The two continued to clash for what seemed like hours. "You really know your way around a sword don't ya, kid." Jaune smirked. "I was about to say the same about you, old man." "Hey now, i'm not that old." "Older than me." Qrow sighed at the exchange they were having. "Not the point, and don't call me old, got that kid?" Jaune tilted his head in an innocent manner. "Then what should I call you?" Qrow thought for a moment, and then proceeded to sigh. "Ya know what kid, I kinda like you. So i'll give you the courtesy, the name's Qrow. In fact you actually remind me of myself when I was your age." "For the sake my liver, I really hope that isn't the case." Qrow chuckled at this. "That may be the closest thing you've done to damage me so far." In actually that was only half true. While it was true he hadn't taken any damage, he could feel the fatigue was starting to slow him down. Qrow knew he was gonna have to end this quickly. So as Jaune prepared for his next attack, Qrow's sword began to change into it's scythe mode. "Normally i'd be surprised but after the day i've this barely measures up." Qrow gave a cocky smirk. "I suppose i'll have to change that." Jaune formed a smirk of his own. "I'm sure you will.

Jaune made the first move, going for the direct lunge. He would later regret this action. Qrow managed to evade while countering with a devastating blow to Jaune's face using the blunt side of his scythe, actually breaking off nearly the entire right side of his mask. The stunned Jaune was then met with a hard kick to the chest, causing him to stagger back a bit. Once he recovered he charged in once more, this time going for the heavy downward slash. Qrow blocked, and as their faces were only a few feet apart and Qrow got a good look at Jaune's vibrant blue and his golden hair did Qrow relent. Qrow was stunned by his shocking realization. To Jaune's utter surprise, Qrow lowered his weapon. "What're you doing?" Jaune asked, honestly confused. Qrow looked at Jaune with a face of complete seriousness. "Your name. It's Jaune isn't it?"

Jaune immediately tensed up, preparing for an attack at any given moment. "How do you know that name? Tell me!" Qrow knew that his life might depend on the answer he gave. "Based on your reaction, I'm guessing I was right. To answer your question, I was friends with your parents back at Beacon." "They never mentioned anyone named Qrow." Qrow looked shocked, almost offended. "Wait. What! They never talked about Qrow, the wittiest man to ever walk the halls of Beacon. Are you sure? Are you sure you haven't just forgotten or maybe you jus..." "Yes! I'm sure." Qrow sighed, seeming kinda deflated. "Well I suppose it doesn't matter, what does matter is that we get you Beacon as soon as possible. Ozpin's gonna wanna know about you." Jaune's glare seemed to intensify. "And why may I ask, would I wanna go to Beacon and meet this Ozpin guy? Qrow looked back at Jaune. "Because he can tell you where your family is."

 **24 hours later**

As Jaune sat by the fire he looked over to Qrow, who was laying down seemingly deep in thought. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Qrow sat up to look at the blonde. "What's on your mind kid? Jaune paused for a moment before speaking. "You said you knew my parents, right?" Jaune asked. Qrow responded, "Yeah, that's right. Our teams were close friends. If team EDJE was ever up to something, chances were team STRQ wasn't far behind. What about it?" Jaune seemed to be growing tense. "I was wondering if...if you could tell me what happened to my family after I, well, disappeared." Qrow took a deep breath and sighed. "Where to start. After you vanished your parents search all of the surrounding area. When they still couldn't find you, they called in what was left of team STRQ and all our old friends from beacon to help search. They even managed to get Ozpin to pull a few strings and make finding you a high priority for his top agents. However after six months, you were officially declared dead and the search was abandoned. Your father however, continued to search. He actually returned to the life of a hunter, in an attempt to track you down."

"I'm gonna assume this is the part you were most curious about. Approximately two years ago, Arondight was attacked by a massive number of grimm. Arondight had no chance of survival, so your father formulated a plan. Your mother was to lead the evacuation party through the tunnels beneath Arondight, while your father along with anyone else able to fight held the grimm back long enough for everyone to escape. Then your father collapsed the tunnel's entrance. And after that no one really knows what happened." Jaune could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. "As soon as I caught word of what had happened I got to Arondight as soon as possible. However when I did arrive it was too late. Everyone who had tried to defend the village lied dead somewhere, and there wasn't a single grimm to be seen. " Qrow spoke with a somber voice. "You remember that big oak tree in your backyard?" Jaune nodded. "That's where I found John. His eyes were closed and he had a smile on his face. That was the type of guy your father was. So long as he knew those he cared about would be safe, he'd happily die a thousand times over." Qrow said with a sad smile. When he looked up Jaune was wiping his tears away. "And as for the rest of my family?" Qrow's smile seemed to become slightly happier at the question. "Last I heard of Elaine she had "settled down" in Patch about a year ago along with your little sister, however their currently visiting one of your sisters in Minstral. Apparently your sister, Miriam, became a rather well known painter over there." As for the others, I recently heard of a young woman by the name of Margery Arc who was steadily rising through the ranks of the Atlesian military." While on the outside he stayed neutral, on the inside he was shocked almost angry that his sister was working for the Atlesian military. "Other than her, I'm not really sure where the others are." Qrow finished.

Both of them sat in silence for what seemed like hours just staring at the crackling fire. "Anything else?" Qrow asked. "Just one more thing. Why were you in Arondight? What were you looking for?" Qrow sighed, and looked back to Jaune. "As an agent of Ozpin, your father learned many secrets, the could start entire wars kinda secrets. A few weeks ago we learned your father had a hand written diary, in which all those secrets were written. If that diary were to fall into the wrong hands, we'd be looking at a second great war." Qrow frown, but after a few moments he smirked. "It's really quite poetic. I came to Arondight to find the legacy of John Arc, but instead of his diary I found you." Jaune smiled at Qrow's words, still looking down at the dying embers. "Now I have a question for you." Jaune looked up to Qrow. "What happened to you?"

Jaune's eyes seemed to become lifeless as he began to recall the events that brought him to this point. "It isn't as complicated as you might think. One night i was in the woods alone, i wasn't running away or anything Just needed time...time to clear my head. It was then that a man who seemed so kind and treated me so well kidnapped me. I have no idea how long I was asleep, but when I woke up i was in a cell. I couldn't see or move. Over the course of the nest few weeks, multiple people in the facility tried to unlock my aura. After that failed, they decided to take a different approach." Qrow knew there was only one other way an aura could be unlocked, his heart wept thinking about the hell Jaune must've gone through. "Seven days. For seven days I was tortured until my aura awoke itself. I few days after I had my aura, I was sent into the pit. At first you just fought grimm, trying to survive by any means necessary. But after awhile you longer fought grimm in the pit, oh no, you fought other children." Jaune began to weep, remembering the horrible things he did to survive. "This went on for more than three years. Until one day, the facility was attacked. We thought we were being rescued, how wrong we were. The invading force killed any living thing they saw, be them innocent or guilty there were to be no witnesses to the attack. I barely managed to escape myself." Jaune held his shoulder as if the wound was fresh. "For the next three years, I spent searching for civilization while earning enough lien to pay my way back to Vale. Then i arrived in Arondight and you know the rest."

Qrow was completely stunned by the blonde's story. "You should get some rest kid. There's still six days between here and beacon." Qrow knew Jaune was telling the truth, but he couldn't help but feel he'd left out some important details. Even though he wanted to call him out on it, he knew when not to overstep. " _I can only hope that someday he is able to leave the past behind."_

 **End of Chapter 0 pt2**

 **So this was quite the long chapter especially when comparing it to part 1. Next chapter will be the actual start of the story where it will go up to the end of initiation. If you have any questions regarding plot holes, don't be afraid to ask / point them out in the comments or by sending a PM. I'll do my best to answer them so long as they don't spoil too much. I hope you guys enjoyed reading the story as much as I did writing it. And as always I will do my best to get the next chapter out. See ya guys then!**

 **SoranViste out**


	3. Chapter 1

**The Hybrid Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer - I own nothing**

 **Author's note: I just wanted to take the time to explain just what Jaune's abilities are before we start the chapter, because I feel it would be easier to explain them here than in the chapters themselves.**

 **Very large aura - In the canon Jaune's aura is already large, however due to the torture he was forced to endure his aura was unlocked even stronger.**

 **High pain resistance - He built it up during his time in the pit. The rest is pretty self explanatory**

 **Tactician - An adept strategist from the beginning, Jaune has honed his ability to analyze and strategize over time. Now even in the midst of battle, he can calmly assess and plan an attack based on what he knows and learns through the battle so far.**

 **Advanced swordsmanship - Jaune is incredibly skilled with the sword, but you have to remember he has no formal training and was for the most part self taught.**

 **Crocea Mors - Jaune's ancestral sword. Capable of being infused with aura making his attacks stronger.**

 **Slash projection - By infusing his aura with Crocea Mors Jaune can have his slashing attacks travel forward from the blade as if they where a projectile.**

 **Crocea Mors sheath- can transform into a shield, or can be added onto Crocea Mors turning it into a great sword.**

 **Aura drain - Jaune's semblance is the power to deplete opponents of aura overtime. The aura he depletes he can use for himself. However this semblance is rather useless when fighting Grimm since they don't actually have aura.**

 **Aura detection - It's exactly as it sounds, since Jaune has the power to drain aura it only makes sense that he can sense it.**

 **Grimmification - When Jaune activates the essence of Grimm inside him. This causes his overall appearance to change, so obviously he can't use it in public. This transformation increases all of Jaune's skills and powers, however in this form all Jaune cares about is victory. He also becomes heartless and acts without concern for other.**

 **Dragon Grimm essence - This gives Jaune a small vestige of control over Grimm. Allowing him to slightly influence their actions, however he can not completely manipulate them.**

 **And done. Now on with the story!**

Well I better be on my way kid." Qrow said as he took a large swig from his flask. "You fight well kid, but make no mistake you'll need friends if you want to be successful at beacon. If our fight proved anything, it proved your gonna need some sort of formal training if you wanna run with the big boys." Qrow said with an almost condescending smirk.

"What do you mean by that? It's not like you were exactly winning, ya know."

Qrow shrugged. "I would've."

Jaune frowned. "You were drunk, and nearly out of aura."

Qrow smirked once more. "And yet I was still able to keep up with you."

Instead of giving a response, Jaune simply growled in defeat.

Jaune's frown quickly turned to a smile. "As strange as this might sound, I'm kinda glad I tried to kill you." Qrow just stared. Jaune began to laugh at Qrow's expression.

Qrow, coming back to reality, began to laugh as well. "I met you a week ago kid, don't go getting all sentimental on me." Qrow said still laughing. "Alright, no more delays. I gotta be on my way."

Jaune nodded. "Once again, thanks." Jaune stuck out his hand.

Qrow gave that arrogant smirk of his. "One day when you become a full fledged hunter, I will shake your hand as an equal. That is if you can handle it." Qrow said challengingly." Jaune smirked.

"Challenge accepted."

The moment Jaune turned around Qrow smirked as he thought to himself. "He really is just like his father, isn't he John?" As he began walking away from Beacon his smile vanished, a frown soon taking its place. "Good luck kid, with the shit storm that's coming your gonna need it." Qrow thought.

Line break

 **Jaune POV**

"Ya know, I might actually miss his drunk shenanigans." Jaune though. However remembering that innkeeper's reaction to Qrow's "less than acceptable" behavior, he quickly dismissed the thought.

Jaune still had roughly a month until the other students arrived and needless to say was rather bored with the lack of company other than Beacon's staff. He often wondered when he would get to see his family again. His entire family was scattered across Remnant, and he had no idea where most of them were.

At this thought he looked back up at Beacon tower, or more specifically, Ozpin's office. "Maybe I should've asked Ozpin if he had any idea." Jaune wondered.

Line break

 **Ozpin POV**

Meanwhile, back in Ozpin's office the young Arc was actually the subject of the current discussion. As Ozpin sat at his desk sipping his coffee, as his blonde second in command was telling, almost lecturing, him about her thoughts on the current situation. "Jaune Arc has been missing for the past six years, are you sure it was a good idea enrolling him? I didn't question you when you accepted Miss Belladonna, but if people learn that a boy reported dead is attending Beacon we could be facing scrutiny when we least need it."

Glynda Goodwitch tried to argue her point, but was stopped when Ozpin began speaking. "Then I suppose it's good that there are no such records."

Glynda ceased her pacing to look back at Ozpin, eyes widened in shock. "What! How is such a thing possible!?." Ozpin passed her the file on his desk. "According to this file he's been studying in Minstral since the fall of Arondight. But how is this possible?"

"The Arc name carries great value, believe it or not. So when Jaune went missing, his father asked me to alter the file, and make sure that no one else knew what happened."

Ozpin hoped this would ease the teacher's fear, however she still had her arms crossed and her frown had not changed. "I still don't like this, it just seems like another in unnecessary risk."

At this Ozpin actually got up to look out the window. "On the contrary Glynda, I think he is well worth the risk. Not only does he already show incredible skill, but to have gone through the hell he has and be still able to continue on; it is quite the admirable trait is it not?And if the world continues on its current course it may be a trait that all of Remnant will need to learn." Ozpin said as he looked out, only to see the Arc in question wander the courtyard.

Line break

 **1 month later**

 **Jaune POV**

When Jaune walked back towards Beacon he saw a commotion going on a short distance away; two girls were arguing amongst some fallen cases, the snowflake pattern on the dress of one allowed Jaune to identify her immediately. " _A Schnee, would you look at that."_

"Who's she talking to though?" Jaune wondered, the other girl wore a red and black combat skirt seemingly to be trying to calm the heiress down, Jaune approached just close enough to eavesdrop on the conversation. As he did though, there was a sudden explosion, and the bottle that the white haired girl was holding flew out of her hands and landed at the feet of another student, this one wore a black bow on her head and…did it just twitch?

Jaune knew of the problems that Faunus face, few humans were kind enough to give them equal treatment. So it was not uncommon for some to try hiding their more…animal features.

"You need some help there? I couldn't help but notice you...explode. Jaune said with a questioning look.

"Aw man you saw that? I can't believe I've already made an enemy on my first day." She sighed.

"I'm sure Ms. Schnee had her reasons for being so uptight and hostile, besides you did blow her up." Jaune gave a short laugh, Ruby merely pouted in response. Jaune turned and looked at Beacon, smiling

"Shall we get going then? We have an initiation to get to and we'll be late." Jaune started walking off, Ruby quickly followed behind.

"Say I didn't see you on the airship."

She's observant. Jaune thought, should I tell her? I guess there's no harm? "That's right; I was already here for a month before you arrived to get a feel for the place first." He nodded.

"Wait you were here early? How?" Ruby asked with shocked eyes.

"A friend of mine was able to pull a few strings." Jaune quickly lied.

"So anyway, what weapon do you got?" Ruby asked almost out of nowhere

"Me? Oh not much really…"

"Oh come on! Tell you what, you show me yours and I'll show you mine." Ruby begged, not understanding the alternate meaning of her words.

"If you say so, I have this sword here and this shield, but the shield can become a sheath or extend the blade. But that's all."

"So…I got this." Ruby said after walking for a while, she unfurled a scythe that was at least as big as she was and planted it in the ground.

Jaune maintained his cool and tried not to flinch, "that's certainly impressive, where did you get it?" He asked.

"Oh, I made this baby myself at Signal Academy, though I may have gone a little overboard with it."

That's understating it. Jaune thought as he asked, "How so? It seems like a fine weapon to me."

"My scythe's also a gun by the way." She grinned.

Jaune shrugged, "I was never much of a gun guy, I just focused on learning sword techniques, much easier that way."

"I guess that makes sense, which reminds me…" Ruby stopped, Jaune stopped as well and looked at her with a curious expression.

"Where are we headed?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry, the hall is just around the corner." Jaune jerked his thumb in the direction.

"There you are Mr. Arc! And just where have you been all this time?" Professor Glynda Goodwitch exclaimed loudly, Ruby jumped and hid behind Jaune with a squeak.

"Ruby here was having trouble finding the hall, I offered her my help and now hear we are." Jaune briefly explained.

"I see, well then do hurry up Mr. Arc; Headmaster Ozpin will begin his speech shortly."

"Then I guess we'd better hurry." Jaune said in a bored tone.

"My apologies, we've wasted time, Professor Goodwitch would have our heads if we had actually been late, I swear she's actually a darn witch around here." Jaune remarked, "in any case, we have arrived Ruby." He continued as they entered the hall.

"Hey Ruby, over here I saved a spot for you!" A blonde with a full mane of hair and a really sizable chest-

"No, stop that, it's unbecoming of you." Jaune thought to himself

"Oh! That's my sister; I gotta go, see you after the ceremony!" Ruby quickly left.

"See you around Ruby." He nodded after her and sighed. He took in the sight of the auditorium and noticed that there really were quite a lot of good-looking-

 _"Stop that you idiot!"_ Jaune thought. Mom would be so disappointed in me if she knew I was having these thoughts.

"Better look away now, before I start getting- "Ow!" Jaune turned around and immediately bumped into someone; he stumbled back and just caught himself.

"Oh I'm sorry!" The other person stumbled back as well.

"No no it's alright," Jaune pinched the bridge of his nose, "I should've…been watching where…I…was….going…" He forced out slowly as he took in the sight before him.

Long, flowing crimson locks tied in a ponytail that descended down to her waist, deep, vivid green eyes, a curvy body, long legs…

The girl before him could only be described as gorgeous. Not pretty, not hot, drop dead gorgeous.

After a long moment of simply starring his mind set back into reality. He cleared his throat and put on his bravest smile, "My name is Jaune Arc, I don't think we've met." He said while putting his hand forward.

The crimson beauty's smile faltered just a bit as she shook his hand, "I'm Pyrrha Nikos, pleasure to meet you, Jaune." She winced as she mentioned her name.

"So…how are you enjoying Vale Pyrrha?" Jaune nervously asked.

"It's really nice, I'm not used to the climate though, it's certainly colder than Mistral." She stated.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it soon. I took me a while but I got used to it." Jaune said with a smile.

"So your also from Minstral?" Pyrrha asked questioningly.

"Me and my big mouth." Jaune mentally cursed himself. "Um...no...but my sister lives in Minstral, and I visit her every now and then."

"I see." Pyrrha actually seemed relieved to hear this.

"It's really nice, because I don't get really get to travel much." Jaune responded.

"I see, you must be happy to be able to get out." Pyrrha said.

"On the one hand, you're right, I'm happy that I can 'get out' as you say, on the other hand I do miss all of the people back home."

"Feeling homesick already? It's only the first day." Pyrrha smirked.

"Actually…" Jaune started but was cutoff when the sound of a microphone squealing echoed through the auditorium, both turned to the stage to see Ozpin preparing to speak.

"A very good day to you all, I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As Ozpin left, Glynda Goodwitch stepped up to talk. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Line break

 **Later that night**

As Jaune dragged his sleeping bag around, looking for an empty space he saw multiple shirtless guys attempting to impress some of the girls, none of whom looked particularly impressed.

As Jaune continued looking for a spot to lay his sleeping bag down he thought to himself. "Damn it, maybe I shouldn't have left Pyrrha hanging like that, I wonder if I can find Ruby at least… He was answered when a light appeared out of the corner of his eye; he Darn, maybe I shouldn't have left Pyrrha hanging like that, I wonder if I can find Ruby at least… " He was then answered when he noticed Ruby being dragged over by her buxom sister to talk to the dark haired faunas girl from earlier, not knowing if it might be a mistake he decided to move closer to listen in on them. From the conversation he learned that the Faunus girl's name was Blake, that the book she was reading was a story about a man with a split personality, one kind and happy, while the other was cold and heartless; the irony was not lost on him. Ruby and Blake's conversation shifted to something about heroes and heroism and why they were in Beacon, it dragged on until Yang and Ruby got into a scuffle over who knows what, Which in turn attracted the attention of a certain heiress.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" She scolded and then she and Yang noticed each other.

"Oh, not you again!" Both growled in sync, it was at this point Jaune decided he should intervene.

"You know you're making almost as much noise as they are?" Jaune pointed out."

"Oh, hey Jaune, didn't see you there," Ruby gave a shy wave, Jaune smiled, and waved back in acknowledgment.

Weiss huffed, "I'm sorry but can you not see that I'm trying to tell them off, I don't think you even know who you're talking to you dunce."

"Weiss Schnee?" Jaune put on a cocky smirk when he realized he hit the nail on the head.

Weiss's eyes widened for a moment, but before she could speak Jaune continued, "look I know you're upset about the earlier "altercation", I was there when you...um...exploded, but what's done is done and we have a long day ahead of us, so why don't we all just turn in for the night, and go to sleep?" Jaune suggested, Weiss slightly glared in response.

Almost as if in response to Jaune's remarks, Blake proceeded to turn off the light.

"Nice move there." Yang spoke up in an impressed tone, Jaune gave a low chuckle.

"Aw shucks, your making me blush." He said comically.

"So…" Yang walked up to him slowly almost pressing her chest against him with a seductive smile on her face.

"Good grief she looks good, that long mane of blond hair, that impressive chest area… "Jaune thought as he tried to remain impassive looking.

"Ruby told me about you, thanks for helping my sister back there; I'm Yang Xiao Long by the way." Jaune kept a straight face on as she hovered right in front of him, he stuck his hand out.

"Pleasure to meet you Yang." He said as he shook her hand. Jaune was about to move away when he heard Yang call out again.

"You know Ruby here isn't the most sociable person, and she doesn't make friends easily. So perhaps I could reward you sometime." She moved even closer to him, her chest almost touching his once more.

Uh huh, Jaune thought as he gave a light chuckle, "I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean." He said almost genuinely.

"I thought we were going to sleep?" Blake suddenly spoke up, she was already curled up.

"She's probably right. See you two later a guess." He said as he walked towards his sleeping bag.

"Yeah see you around Jaune." Yang gave a sly wink following by a light batting of eyelids, Jaune didn't really notice.

As he creeped back into his sleeping bag he thought back to when he didn't have to worry about being swallowed by his own secrets, back with his family when everything seemed so much brighter. After a few moments he pushed the thoughts aside.

"All I can do now is move forward." He always told himself this, but in reality he was still unable to leave the past behind. So long as those who ruined his life were alive somewhere he couldn't.

After about an hour of brooding in his sleeping bag, Jaune closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off into sleep.

 **Author' note: I gotta say, this was a lot of fun to write, especially Yang's lines. So far she's my favorite to write for. But in any case I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. if you have any questions you can leave a comment and I'll do my best to answer next chapter. As always see you guys next time! :)**


	4. Chapter 2

**The Hybrid Chapter 2**

 **Author's note: Sorry this took so long! I had my first real case of writers block, so sorry in advance if some parts of the chapter seem kinda bland. In any case, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: by now people should realize I don't own RWBY.**

Jaune's scroll buzzed at exactly 7 AM on the dot, he turned it off, got up, stretched his arms and gave a look around. There was some minor shuffling but for the most part people were still asleep.

After Jaune woke up he headed over to the bathroom with some basic toiletries. After brushing his teeth, washing his hair, the usual morning routine. Jaune wondered what the initiation was as he made his way to the dining hall.

As he exited the restroom though, he passed by a boy with long dark hair being followed by a girl with orange hair who was loudly and endlessly pestering the boy with all sorts of questions and sentences. The boy for his part, wasn't exactly ignoring her, but he more just didn't try to respond to the endless steam of questions and comments.

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student…" Jaune picked up as he walked by. He didn't stay to listen to the rest, but he could tell she didn't plan to stop anytime soon.

As Jaune arrived at the dining hall, he found himself looking at several various boxes of cereal, fruit, bread, sausages and all sorts of other breakfast type foods.

In the end Jaune decided on some scrambled eggs, a few sausages and an apple. While it was a rather simple choice, it was more or less the most nutritious selection. As he ate he started to daydream.

That lasted all of about six seconds.

"Pancakes! They have pancakes, look at them Ren!" Jaune jumped out of his daze and looked around, he checked his scroll, 8:01 A.M. and people were starting to arrive in the dining hall, he looked for the voice and found himself looking at the same duo that he had passed by at the restroom. Once again the talkative red head girl was speaking at a mile a minute as she explained something that somehow involved sloths and pancakes. Jaune's mind was trying to make the connection for a moment before he gave up and slumped in his seat.

"Hey Ren! There's someone else here!" Suddenly the carrot-top plopped herself down right in front of Jaune, a mountain of pancakes on the plate in front of her.

Jaune blinked "Uh…hi...I guess?" He tried.

"Hi there! My name's Nora Valkyrie and this is my bestest childhood friend Lie Ren, we've been together for years but, not like together-together or anything, I mean I know Renny is handsome and all..." Jaune had completely lost track of the conversation. While Nora then began sucking up her pancakes like a vacuum.

"My apologies for Nora here, she'a quite...excitable as you can see."

"Together for years huh?" Jaune gave a knowing smile.

Not catching Jaune's insinuation Ren replied "Since childhood."

Jaune smiled regardless. "My name is Jaune Arc by the way."

"As you probably heard, I am Lie Ren, and this is Nora Valkyrie," Ren gestured at the girl besides him.

"Pleased to meet you." Jaune said.

"Leest ht eet oou !" Nora smiled as she attempted to talk with her mouth full of pancakes.

Jaune simply stared for about 5 full seconds before asking. "Next time you should probably consider swallowing." He then whispered, asking Ren, "Is this her normal setting?"

"More or less, I've learned to deal with it." Ren nodded.

"Heh, I know what it's like; back home I have a little sis..." Jaune stopped after realizing just what he was saying.

"Heya, are you okay?" she asked, suddenly worried.

Jaune managed to grind out, "Fine...still a bit... stiff in the morning...I guess."

"I'm sorry, but I think I'm...uh...gonna go...um...prepare for initiation." Jaune stuttered.

After leaving a confused and worried Ren and Nora, Jaune quickly escaped into the hall. Jaune couldn't afford to think his family right now. He quickly wiped away the tears forming, and began to make his way to the locker room.

 **Line break**

 **A Few Minutes later**

"So Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I don't think there's a single person who wouldn't be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known fighter such as yourself!" Weiss Schnee said excitedly to a somewhat uncomfortable looking Pyrrha.

"I was thinking that I'd just let the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha answered.

When Jaune entered the locker room he noticed Weiss and Pyrrha talking, but decided to interrupt, "Oh um...hi?

"Who are you- oh it's you Jaune, what do you want?" Weiss huffed.

"Good morning to you too Weiss. Any way you guys are kinda standing in front of my locker, so if you could move that would be great."

"Don't you know who your taking too?" Weiss who was clearly annoyed asked.

"Well Weiss, we did meet yesterday so yes I do know who I'm dealing with Miss Schnee." Jaune said a little annoyed himself.

Weiss glared and was about to retort, when Pyrrha put her hand on her shoulder. "C'mon Weiss, calm down. I'm sure Jaune didn't mean anything by it."

Weiss huffed. "Your lucky you had Pyrrha Nikos vouch for you, you dolt."

Jaune looked to Pyrrha curiously. "And what, may I ask, makes Miss Nikos so special."

Weiss' jaw dropped at this. "Do you have any idea who she is?"

"Beside her name, not in the slightest." Jaune responded

Weiss only got more annoyed. "Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum."

"That's cool."

"She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!" She said as if trying to jog his memory.

"Not ringing any bells."

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss yelled.

Jaune suddenly looked confused. "The hell is Pumpkin Pete's?

"It's a cereal." Weiss growled through her teeth, clearly growing more and more aggravated.

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

Jaune shrugged. "I don't see why not." Jaune turned to Pyrrha. "Those achievements are impressive and all, but I reserve my judgment for when I get to see you in action myself."

Pyrrha's eyes seemed to brighten. "I don't mind. In fact, I prefer people not seeing me as champion, it can be tiresome and makes me feel that I am set into that role ."

Jaune shrugged, "I can see the appeal of a normal life, must be exhausting having to live up to everyone's standards. I think you should just live the way you want."

At this Pyrrha decided to speak up. "Ya know, I think you'd make a rather capable leader Jaune."

"Really? What makes you think that? Jaune asked

"I'm not really sure, just a feeling I suppose." Pyrrha smiled warmly.

Enchanted by the girl's smile, Jaune remained silent.

Before the blonde could even think of a way to respond. Professor Goodwitch's voice came over the loudspeakers, "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Repeat, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

"Seems that's our cue." Pyrrha began to walk away. "I suppose I'll be seeing you around Jaune." She said as she waved goodbye.

"See you then." Jaune said, returning to reality.

It was only after everyone had left that Jaune realized he hadn't even opened his locker, let alone get ready.

"Aw shit!" Jaune yelled to no one in particular, as he rushed to get changed into his armor.

 **Line break**

 **15 minutes later**

Sometime later the blonde found himself standing on the cliff overlooking Emerald forest. After a brief explanation as to why Jaune had been late, Ozpin explained how the teams were formed, how partners were found and how they were going to head north to find a set of relics and then return those relics when they had been found. Along the way something something dangerous and yadda yadda yadda destroy everything in your way. Jaune wasn't the best when it came to long winded monologues.

Realizing Ozpin had finished, Jaune snapped back into reality. He looked to his left and then to his right, noticing that everyone was adopting some kind of pose and position while he was just standing straight. Only when he looked down did he realize just what he was standing on.

 _"Crap."_ Jaune thought as he watched the first few students get launched off.

In less than a second, Jaune found himself soaring through the air. After a few moments Jaune recovered from his shock. Foolishly, instead of formulating a landing strategy of his own, he simply enjoy the feeling of flight. Of course when he realized he was beginning to descend he cursed loudly, he was running out of time! His head frantically started to fill with ideas.

"I supposed i could always just cushion the fall with my aur..." Jaune suddenly felt the sensation of being jerked sideways, he then found himself pinned to a tree by a familiar looking spear.

"Well this is certainly a humiliating way to start my time at Beacon." Jaune grumbled to himself as he pulled the spear out of the tree before hopping down.

Just moments after landing he heard the bushes rustle. In response he immediately drew his blade and his eyes sharpened. Jaune took a deep breath as a few beowolves broke into sight.

Taking action almost immediately Jaune's blade whistled through the air as he slashed at the Grimm while at the same time doing he best to utilize the spear he now held.

Jaune make quick work of the beowolf pack. "That wasn't too hard." Jaune said to no one. However his feeling of triumph was soon interrupted when he looked at the spear in his hands.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune suddenly had a feeling of great worry, as he was reminded that the girl who saved him was out there somewhere, unarmed no less.

Jaune knew Pyrrha was skilled, maybe even more so than himself. But without her weapon she was at huge disadvantage. It would be like fighting with an arm tied behind your back, only if that was the case she could attack at the least.

Jaune was frantically trying to figure out a way to get to her, before something else did.

After a bit of pacing back and forth Jaune recalled something his father once told him during his original training.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"As an Arc I cannot unlock your aura for you. There are two ways for you to unlock you aura on your own. The first is through meditation and physical conditioning, and the second is out of the question. But that's beside the point, the point is that while it may be harder for us to unlock our auras, however we gain special skills in return." The blonde's father carefully explained._

 _"One such skill, is the ability to sense aura. At first all you'll be able to feel is strong sources of aura, but there are certain circumstances where you can zone in on specific auras. By clearing your mind and focusing on certain person and how they make you feel you should be able to sense their specific aura." John continued._

 _Jaune wasn't even close to understanding what his father was talking about. "Why are you telling me this?"_

 _John smiled at his son's confused expression. "Because one day, you will have those whom you wish more than anything to protect." He answered._

 _Jaune frowned. "That not exactly a clear answer, ya know. Jaune grumbled._

 _John proceeded to laughed before ruffling his son's hair. "I guess you'll just have to figure it out then." He said still chuckling._

 _(End flashback)_

Remembering his father's lesson, he thought about Pyrrha. He pictured her features, her crimson hair, her emerald eyes. However he sensed nothing.

His frustration quickly rising, he punched a tree and felt like screaming. "You have to remember how they make you feel." He heard his father's voice say.

Thinking about his father's words, he sat cross legged. Taking deep breaths, Jaune began to clear his mind, He remembered bumping into the red head, the warmth he felt from her smile.

He opened his eyes after sensing something, though he didn't know what exactly. He didn't see anything, he did, he didn't feel anything, what he did have however was a instinct that simply felt right. He had no real reason to put his faith in this instinct of his, but it was all he had.

He immediately started to sprint in the direction his instincts told him, desperately hoping Pyrrha would be able to manage without her weapon.

Jaune quickly wiped away a forming tear."Thanks dad."

 **Line break**

At the same time Pyrrha was in a rather precarious situation. Surrounded by five large ursai; retreat was impossible, and she wasn't able to do any critical damage without Milo.

So essentially she was less fighting, but more just trying to find a chance to escape. Being surrounded by Grimm however, made any form of retreat rather difficult.

For the next fifteen minutes Pyrrha was stuck dodging and weaving, trying her best to avoid the heavy swipes of the ursai.

She had been handling herself rather well against the Grimm, that is until one of them managed to slash at the back of her leg. Pyrrha fell to her knee in pain. Waiting for her aura to heal her wound she looked up, only to see the ursai beginning to close in on their prey.

She quickly attempted to survey her options. It seemed the biggest of the bunch was charging in first while the others were hanging back for a moment, letting their "leader" get the last strike in.

Now normally Pyrrha would be able roll out of the way or something along those lines, but until her leg healed that was out of the question. The ursa was now closing in on her, in a few moments it would be within striking distance.

This was one of the few times that Pyrrha had no idea what to do, she couldn't run, she couldn't attack, and when against the ursa's strength she could only block for so long. For the first time she truly thought she might die. She slammed her eyes shut and waited for the ursa to carry out its strike. She waited, and waited yet it never came.

She slowly opened her eyes. What she saw however caused her eyes to widen significantly. The ursa that had been charging at her only a moment ago now had a familiar spear piercing directly through its eye seemingly killing it, as it was not beginning to disintegrate. Seeing milo she had a good idea who was responsible. Turning he head to the origin of her spear, she smiled when she saw the familiar blonde.

"Pyrrha! You alright! Jaune called to her. He seemed to be out of breath.

"Jaune!?" She responded still surprised that he was able to find her.

"That's the name, don't ware it out." Jaune said as he approached her while giving her a goofy smile. Though he frowned after seeing the state of her leg.

"Can you walk?" Jaune asked slightly worried.

"Uh...yeah, I just can't go all out for awhile." Pyrrha said slightly embarrassed.

"Focus your aura on healing your self, I'll hold them off until you can join in." Jaune said, confidence dripping from his voice as he drew his sword.

"Uh..ok" Pyrrha responded. Luckily Jaune had already turned to charge towards the Grimm, because Pyrrha was sure her face had grown slightly flushed.

She watched in awe as Jaune moved fast, blocking a swipe from on of the ursai and then quickly proceeded to behead the beast.

One of the other three began charging towards the more vulnerable Pyrrha. Seeing this Jaune preformed a downward slash towards Grimm #2, and despite being a good distance away, the Grimm still received a deep cut running down its side. This seemed to be enough to stun the ursa, leaving wide open. However when Jaune was about to move in for the kill, it seemed as though Pyrrha beat him to the punch, delivering the finishing blow.

"Seems your feeling better." Jaune said to her smirking. "Though I don't appreciate you steeling my kill." Jaune continued

"Well I suppose you'll just need to faster than that." Pyrrha said, giving him her own playful smirk.

"How about this then. You take the one on the right, I'll take the one on the left. Jaune told more than asked.

"I suppose that's fair." She said, as she quickly moved in on her once predator, now prey.

Before Jaune followed suit, he quickly changed Crocea Mors into its great sword form. Great sword in hand Jaune charged towards his target.

The Grimm Jaune was facing attempted to swing its claws at Jaune's side. Jaune however, using the broad side of Crocea Mors, blocked the ursa's claws. Then in a quick move Jaune was able to push the claws of the ursa back and then sever the Grimm's leg all together. Weakened due to the loss of its leg, it only took a moment before Jaune finished the beast off.

Removing his sword from the ursa, Jaune looked over to that the other Grimm had fared no better against Pyrrha.

"I guess this means we're partners now. Does it not?" Pyrrha heard. She turned to see Jaune strolling over to Pyrrha, his sword sheathed once more.

"That is how it would seem." Pyrrha smiled as she spoke. "Thank you for saving me." She continued.

Pyrrha may not have noticed, but Jaune was not smiling at the moment. "You didn't have to but you came anyw- Ow!" Jaune had interrupted by delivering a small flick to Pyrrha's temple.

"That was really dumb. Ya know that." Pyrrha was incredibly confused as to what Jaune was referring to.

"And what may I ask was that?" Pyrrha asked, slightly annoyed by Jaune's actions.

"When I was in the air, you used your spear to help me. But in the process you put yourself in even greater danger by getting rid of your weapon." Jaune said slightly upset.

Pyrrha was dumbstruck, no one had ever actually lectured her the way Jaune was right now. It was a strange feeling, she was sad that Jaune was upset with her, yet at the same time she was kinda happy that Jaune was treating her like he would any other.

"In any case, if we are going to be partners I want you to promise me that you won't put yourself in unnecessary danger for me." Jaune said in a rather stern tone, not I fatherly kind of way but more like a worried friend.

"I will do my best Jaune, but know that if I see anyone in danger, I will do everything I can to help them. As a aspiring huntress it is my basic instinct to save as many people as I can." Pyrrha said firmly.

Jaune smiled softly. "I'm sure you will, but I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt because of me."

The two were then thrust into a rather awkward silence. "So...we should probably start looked for that temple. Jaune said.

Pyrrha's eyes widened slightly. With everything that just happened she had actually forgotten their objective. "That would probably be best." She chuckled.

"Alright then. I'm sensing groups of aura all heading in that direction." Jaune said as he pointed.

Pyrrha, confused yet again, asked, "Wait does that mean your semblance can sense auras?

"Well it's not exactly my semblance..."

The two continued to walk, while at the same time they chatted, trying to get to know one another. Pyrrha noticed talking about his past made Jaune clearly uncomfortable, so she decided it was to leave it alone for now.

The two kept moving forward, Pyrrha raised a branch to pass by but unfortunately she accidentally released it right at Jaune's face, flooring him instantly.

"Jaune! I'm sorry!" Jaune sat up and simply laughed it off, in turn making Pyrrha laugh as well. However, Jaune stopped laughing when he noticed something through the brush.

Jaune went to investigate only to find a nearly pitch black cave. "I don't think this is it." Jaune eyed the dark cave.

"Neither do I," Pyrrha agreed, "we should keep heading north." She turned but Jaune moved to the side of the entrance of the cave looking at the drawings at the side.

"Based on these drawings, we wouldn't be alone." Jaune said as he gestured to the drawings involving armed men against giant beasts.

"In any case it seems dangerous, so let's keep moving before something else happens."

And then there was a loud rumbling.

The two slowly backed away from the entrance and drew their weapons as the rumbling grew louder and louder. And then from the cave burst an utterly enormous deathstalker.

"Me and my big mouth." Jaune deadpanned.

"It's alright." Pyrrha smiled.

"Given our current circumstances, perhaps it would be best to preform a tactical retreat." Jaune suggested.

"You won't here me complain. Lead the way, Jaune." Pyrrha replied nervously.

"Ok." Both took off sprinting at full speed.

Neither one knew how far they had run, all they knew was the deathstalker was hot on their heels.

"This isn't working we can't outrun it forever." Jaune said still running.

"Any ideas?" Pyrrha asked hopefully.

"A bad one. I'll draw it away, try to find our comrades.

"Jaune, I'm not leaving you. That plan is suicide and you know it!

"Well then, I suppose it's good that I'm not asking. You told me that you thought I'd be a good leader, so now I'm asking you to put you faith in me and follow my lead."

Pyrrha didn't like but she nodded in acceptance. "Please, be safe." This time it was Jaune's turn to nod.

The two then split off, doing his best to aggravate the giant scorpion.

Jaune was aware that he couldn't face the deathstalker alone under normal conditions, luckily he wasn't exactly normal.

After about five minutes, and only when Jaune was sure Pyrrha was far enough away did he stop running.

When the deathstalker caught up, it seemed surprised (despite not having an actual face) and was wary to approach.

Jaune's armor had turned black, his skin turned white along with red markings, and his eyes became a sinister gold. When he faced the Grimm his face was cold and unforgiving. Without saying a word he drew Crocea Mors, which also became pitch black in color, and charged towards his new target.

 **Line break**

"I can't believe you just left him alone!" Yang growled at Pyrrha

On the outside she stayed calm, but on the inside she too was angry with herself that she would let her partner fight a high level Grimm alone. "He asked me to put my faith in him, so I assume he has a plan."

"Yeah, or he's just being a dumb guy! Yang argued.

Pyrrha had never considered the thought that Jaune may have been just trying to show off.

"Yang, I don't think Jaune is the show off kind of guy." Ruby interjected, trying to calm her sister.

"We've known him for less than a day." Yang deadpanned.

"Fair enough, but still!"

"Hey guys, you guys doing all right." He called, emerging from the forest into the clearing.

"Jaune!"

"Jaune!"

"Nora!" Nora said popping out of nowhere.

At this point Jaune's attention turned to a slightly angry looking Pyrrha. "Your covered in blood, what happened?"

"Don't worry its not mine." Jaune replied.

"You fought a fully grown Deathstalker and lived?" Yang said almost awed.

Jaune rolled his eyes as he got to his feet and brushed at his clothes, "Yes, apparently I did."

"Did you kill it?" Ren asked, readying his stormflowers.

Jaune nodded in response.

"Hey guys, looks like everyone is here. Wait where is Weiss?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha pointed up. Gesturing to the white figure falling from a nevermore.

"We're suppose to do something right? Jaune asked

"Probably." Pyrrha replied.

Jaune outstretched his arms, and by some strange coincidence he was standing in the perfect place, because a moment later Weiss happened to land perfectly in his arms.

"Just dropping by?" Jaune asked with a smirk.

"First of all, that was awful. Second, put me down! Weiss yelled.

"As you wish, ice queen." Jaune said condescendingly, simply deciding to drop Weiss completely.

"OW! That hurt you dolt!

"Well not to interrupt the heart warming reunion but we still have the giant bird to deal with. On the bright side, we're all here, so at least now we can all die together." Yang sarcastically noted, as everyone prepared to fight.

 **Line break**

"She really is something." Jaune watched as the decapitated nevermore fell to the ruins with Ruby standing high above the rest of them.

"She's really good." Pyrrha agreed.

A little while later, after Ruby had gotten down and the eight had met up back together to congratulate each other.

"Now I don't know about the rest of you but after fighting a big ass scorpion and then a giant bird, I think we've earned a little nap. Jaune sighed as he laid down.

"Of course, whenever you're ready Jaune." Pyrrha laid beside him.

"I'd like that." Ruby nodded.

"I agree ." Yang agreed.

"A little rest would be good." Blake answered.

Ren was already collapsed on the ground, he grunted an agreement.

"You guys are tired already?" Nora pouted.

"What are you idiots doing?! We have an initiation to finish!" Weiss huffed.

"Oh just sit your ass down and relax we just killed a bunch of big-ass Grimm, we're gonna get a whole bunch of points for this!" Jaune responded.

Weiss rubbed her forehead, but laid down anyway. Everyone else laid around the area on various blocks of ruins and soft patches. The sole exception was Nora, who proceeded to poke Ren, who was doing a great job ignoring her.

After about 30 minutes, Jaune's scroll started buzzing. Jaune fumbled a little before he took it out and was surprised by the caller ID. "Headmaster?"

"I'd just like to personally congratulate you and all the others for a job well done, and while I understand the need for a period of rest after such an strenuous course of events. However, I'm growing rather wary of waiting on this cliff. So as a personal request, I'd very much appreciate it if you and the others return to Beacon."

"Alright. You heard him guys, so get off your lazy butts." Jaune said waking the other seven.

Now awake, they began hurried back to Beacon, as they did not wish to incur the wrath of one Glynda Goodwitch.

 **Line break**

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester."

The audience gave one more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to stand in front of their headmaster.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose." Ozpin announced.

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said

"And finally; Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR."

Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug.

"Led by... Jaune Arc."

Jaune had a look of genuine surprise on his face.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin added.

A grinning Pyrrha gave a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, unfortunately her blonde leader was unprepared causing him to lose his balance. There were a few snickers, but Jaune was just happy he didn't fall on his ass in front of everybody.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." Ozpin said amid the last round of cheers.

 **Line break**

 **Author's note: And that's a wrap for chapter 2. As always I hope your enjoying the story so far, and I hope to get chapter 3 out soon.**

 **I'd also like to ask you guys as readers if you have any ideas, because I'll be honest I'm essentially writing this story as I go. So while I make no promises if you send me cool idea, you might just see it pop up somewhere.**

 **Finally I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who's shone me support while writing this, it really made me want to continue this story past the prologues.**

 **This has been Soranviste, now signing off.**

 **P.S. : Does anyone know how to make those division lines? Cause I don't.**


	5. Chapter 3

**The Hybrid chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Jaune was instantly amazed at the sight to which he awakened to.

Pyrrha Nikos, top of her class at Sanctum and the four-time winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament was laying flat out on her stomach, limbs splayed out every which way, blanket half-covering her body, face turned to the side and a small puddle of drool forming on the pillow. Jaune stared slack jawed before he decided to take a far more appropriate course of action.

This is a once in lifetime opportunity! Jaune thought excitedly as he reached for his scroll and took a quick snapshot, marveling at the "invincible girl" caught in the most slobbish form possible.

"Time to get up Pyrrha, if I'm going to be leader then I won't have my team sleeping in on the first day." He sat beside her and shook her lightly after carefully putting away his scroll, she mumbled something that Jaune couldn't quite understand.

"Come on Pyrrha, up and at 'em."

"Just five more minutes…" She lightly pushed his hand away.

"As you wish." Jaune accepted and went about his business, cleaning up and changing into his uniform, by the time he was done ten minutes had passed and he decided to try waking Pyrrha up again.

"C'mon Pyrrha, get up." Jaune stated firmly and shook her a little more roughly.

"I said five more minutes Jaune…" Pyrrha complained and turned to her side away from him.

"Pyrrha it's been two hours! You already missed our fist class! Jaune urgently shook her.

"WHAT?!" Pyrrha shot from the bed, nearly knocking Jaune to the floor as he backed off.

"oh no no no no no no, what did I do, what did I do?! Jaune why didn't you wake me up?!" Pyrrha demanded as she dashed to her wardrobe and starting pulling out her uniform.

Jaune eyes widened as he admired Pyrrha in her shorts and tank top. He then pushed those thoughts to the back of his head so he might continue his little ruse.

"Well I thought I could trust the great Pyrrha Nikos when she said 'five more minutes' so I left on my own, you've let me down Pyrrha." Jaune shook his head and did his best to look disappointed instead of bursting out in laughter.

"I-I-I-" Pyrrha stopped and stuttered out in the middle of trying to put on her shirt, and then she noticed something, "Hang on, why are Ren and Nora…?" And then Jaune lost it completely.

Unable to contain his laughter any longer, he burst out laughing.

"What's all this noise so early in the morning?" Ren growled as he pulled the pillow over his head.

"MMOORRRNNIINNGG IT'S MOORRRNNIIIGGGG!" Nora cheered at the top of her voice as she launched out of bed.

"I'm sorry Pyrrha, I couldn't help myself; it's only been fifteen minutes, just look at the clock." Jaune pointed to the clock on his night stand.

Pyrrha's face changed several times before she gave Jaune an angry look, then she walked over to him and punched him hard on his shoulder.

"Ouch." Jaune rubbed his shoulder and grimaced painfully.

"You had to have seen that coming, at least." Pyrrha smirked.

 **Line break**

Jaune sighed as he tried to get up from the table only to be held down again by a stern Pyrrha.

"Finish your plate Jaune." she practically ordered.

"But I can't! I don't have anymore room and I am not even hungry!" Jaune retorted, trying to keep himself from glaring too harshly, "Come on guys, help me out here!"

Yang smirked, "Sorry, but this is some of the best entertainment I've seen since getting here."

Jaune sulked, "You guys are no help."

He hadn't expected Pyrrha to begin taking care of him, it was rather disconcerting. His first few days at the school were good, and he mostly ignored everyone's surprised look when Jaune would eat a scant amount of food (sometimes eating only breakfast) before saying he was done. (A habit he picked up over the years.)

Combat was going to be starting today and Pyrrha announced that he was going to sit down and eat a proper breakfast (or so help her, she was going to shove an IV drip in his arm). Jaune tried to protest only to be glared at by Pyrrha, Ren, and even Nora.

And with that, Jaune was seated with several pancakes in front of him and given a liberal topping of maple syrup, with a glass of milk. Jaune barely finished forcing an entire pancake down, when he stopped and sighed. A sharp elbow dug into his ribs and he bit off a curse, Pyrrha was staring expectantly at him. He didn't NEED to eat goddammit! He was completely fine.

He didn't think he even could feel real hunger anymore, most of the time his hunger was a hey you have literally nothing in your tank so feed yourself before you collapse sort of feeling. Of course, Pyrrha wouldn't hear a word of it, and was refusing to let him up until classes started. Jaune looked at Nora who had just finished her stack first of pancakes and smirked.

"Ren -"

"No."

"Dammit, how about -"

"No." Blake deadpanned.

"Nope!" Ruby said shaking her head.

"Sorry, lady killer, not interested." Yang said, as she smirked.

"No way." Weiss responded.

Jaune looked to the last person on the table who had just finished her second stack of pancakes. Damn she ate fast.

"Hey Nora, do you like pancakes?" He asked.

"Yeah!" She cheered.

"Want mine?" he responded.

"Don't you da-" Pyrrha tried to interject.

"Can I?" Nora asked reaching out.

Jaune slid his plate over to her, downed his milk, and got up, swaying away from Pyrrha's hand as she tried to grab him, "Thanks. Anyway I am gonna go get ready."

"Jaune!" Pyrrha reprimanded.

"I was full, I drank the milk over that, so be happy with that woman!" Jaune grouched, despite the smile quirking the corner of his lips.

 **Line break**

Jaune watched intently as different people stepped up the stage.

"Would Jaune Arc and Sky Lark please make their way up to the stage?" Glynda called.

Jaune got up and rolled his shoulders, breathing out a small sigh.

"Good luck." Pyrrha offered.

Jaune smiled confidently. "Chances are I won't need it."

He took a deep breath and drew his sword, staring at Sky straight in the eye. Sky held his halberd as he shifted from foot to foot uneasily, unnerved by the blonde's unwavering stare. Both took their stance and waited.

"Begin!" Glynda called.

Sky charged, sweeping his halberd sideways as Jaune swayed back the blade swishing through the air in front of him. Sky moved with his strike, pivoting on his heel jamming the blunt end of his weapon towards Jaune, who deflected the strike with a flick of his wrist. Jaune ducked around Sky and swung his fist, nailing Sky in the face before he stepped back. Sky swiped at his face, wiping the blood trickling from his split lip. He blinked at Jaune, who tilted his head in an almost inquisitive manner. Sky ran forward again and began to hack and slash at Jaune, who calmly sidestepped, dodged, or deflected all of Sky's attacks before jumping back and staring as Sky.

Despite the fact that Jaune hadn't made a major attack, Sky was already feeling slightly tired.

"If you're not going to attack Sky," Jaune said, beginning to twirl his sword in his hand, "I will."

And suddenly Jaune was on top of Sky, who began to frantically block and dodge. Jaune looked bored. There was really no better way to say it. Despite the intensity of assault, Juane looked wholly unconcerned as if he was waving at a fly that was buzzing at the edge of his vision.

As Jaune was about to continue his assault he was interrupted by one Glynda Goodwitch.

"That's enough, Mr. Arc. It would seem Mr. Lark's aura has entered the red.

Everybody watched as Jaune sheathed his sword. He stepped off the stage, smiling.

"So..." He said, grinning as he sat next to Pyrrha, "Did I do alright?"

"You did great." Pyrrha replied, grinning back.

While Glynda was able to keep her calm attitude, in reality she had a general feeling of curiosity. She could tell Jaune was using aura in each of those strikes, yet for the entirety of the match Jaune's aura didn't once decrease.

 **Line break**

"Not bad, lady killer! But we all know you could have finished him off in no time flat. I mean you were able to kill a deathstalker on your own!

Jaune shrugged, "I think you overestimating me." he replied, sipping some soda.

"Sure, whatever you say buddy." Yang replied,

Jaune smirked and sipped some more soda. Jaune really wasn't in the mood to talk much more than he had to, they were taking a lunch break and Ren and Yang had decided that they should have sparring matches. Jaune was hoping he could at least have some fun with that.

 **Line break**

"So who is up first?" Jaune asked sitting on the floor of the grassy clearing.

"I am." Ren said, limbering up as he went through several stretches.

"I want in on this!" Yang said, pounding her fists together.

"You guys ready?" Jaune asked the two.

Yang nodded and slid into her boxing stance, while Ren lowered himself and spread out his hands. This was going to be... interesting to say the least. Jaune herded everyone back to the edge of the clearing just as Yang ran forward. She launched a kick at Ren, who didn't even bother to block and leapt into the air. He flipped once and attempted to deliver a downward kick, which Yang blocked before grabbing his ankle tossing him away. He flipped from the throw and landed on his hand before launching off of them and settling back in his stance. Jaune smiled faintly at the grin quirking at the edge of Ren's lips and the wide smile on Yang's face.

Jaune then began to clench his hands.

He wasn't gonna lose anyone else.

He would keep them safe.

He had to.

 **Line break**

Jaune was paired up against Pyrrha. Blake had managed to pull of a victory against Ruby, Wiess outright refused to fight Nora (much to Nora's disappointment), and Yang had been launched into a tree.

Which needless to say made her angry.

Ren had abruptly almost been smashed into the ground as he frantically dodged and ran until Yang finally began to tire herself out.

Now back to the present.

He took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders and shook his head. Pops and cracks began running throughout his upper body before Jaune began to twist and stretch out his mid and lower areas.

"Alright." he said, flicking his blade just for effect and dropping into his stance, "I'm ready."

Pyrrha set into a stance and slowly began to walk forward slightly while circling. Jaune took a deep breath.

In a blur of speed she began launching a fierce offensive. Their blades clashed, she then followed with a powerful shield bash. Jaune, barley managing to dodge Pyrrha's attack, proceeded to counter with a powerful back hand slash. She succeeded in blocking before feinting sideways with a half step before pivoting on her heel and landing a powerful kick on Jaune's chest. Jaune quickly recovered and proceeded to flex his fingers in a 'come on' motion.

Pyrrha blurred into motion again. And the two seemed to repeat the process. That is until Pyrrha jumped back as Jaune attempted to deliver a downward slash and then used her polarity to push him back.

Jaune had a surprised look, as he patted his chest plate, "What the...?"

Pyrrha was already in motion, hooking in and grabbing back of his jacket before throwing him to the side. He crashed side first into a tree and slumped to the floor, everyone wincing at the shower of leaves now descending from the canopy. He got up and patted his side, forcing himself to look like the motion was a bit stiff.

"Ouch..." he heard Yang lowly murmur.

Jaune took a deep breath and ran forward, until he felt the tug on his armor. He stopped totally, and looked at himself and saw his white armor glowing with a faint black. After a moment of thinking he grinned widely and unclipped his armor.

"I get it..." He looked to Pyrrha, "you were somehow manipulating my armor!"

Jaune smirked as he rushed forward once more. Pyrrha took on a defensive stance as Jaune charged toward her. What he did next however would catch Pyrrha completely by surprised. Jaune actually dropped Crocea Mors and its shield. Pyrrha then attempted to deliver a slash with Milo, however Jaune quickly grabbed her wrists, stopping any form of attack. Pyrrha still too stunned by the events that had just transpired failed to notice Jaune trip her, as to completely immobilized her limbs in a full body pin.

"I guess this means I win." Jaune said with a smirk, still on top of Pyrrha.

Coming back to reality, Pyrrha face started to match the color of her hair. "I...I...I...suppose...it...does." She barely managed to stutter out.

The rest of JNPR and RWBY had various reactions. Nora was grinning madly. Ren still had his stoic look, but if you really squinted you could see a small smile forming. Ruby's cheeks were becoming slightly pink. Weiss was shaking her head and muttering something about indecency. Blake was thinking about how this vaguely resembled something she read, she quickly removed the thought from her mind, doing her best to hide the blush forming. Yang had a devious smirk plastered on her face as she took a picture of the current situation with her scroll.

Noticing Pyrrha's blush, Jaune said something that would stun the entire group. "Uh Pyrrha, your face is looking kinda red, are you sick? Jaune asked in a concerned manner.

She quickly shook her head no.

"Well if your sure." Jaune said as he got off of her. He then stuck out his hand to help his partner up. The two teams still in utter shock.

As he went to pick up the gear he had dropped during the fight Yang was in awe. Never before in her life had she ever seen someone so innocent, and she had Ruby for a sister.

"Well that was certainly fun, but I'm kinda tired I think I'm gonna take a nap for a few hours." Jaune said as he started to walk back to the dorms.

"Have a good rest, lady killer." Yang said putting far more emphasis on his nickname than usual.

Once Jaune was out of earshot, Yang approached the now standing Pyrrha. "So...that was quite the show, right Pyrrha?" she said with as smirk as she showed Pyrrha the pictures she had taken.

"Delete those!" Pyrrha shouted as she started chasing Yang attempting to take the blondes scroll. The entire group started laughing at the events now transpiring.

 **Line break**

Jaune yawned as he walked back toward his dorm. It had already been a week since initiation, and in all honestly this is the happiest he had been in a long time.

Before Jaune could continue the thought, he received a call on his scroll. Checking the ID he was surprised to see that it was Ozpin.

"Headmaster? Is there something wrong?" Jaune asked in a confused manner. As usually when you were called by the headmaster it meant something bad.

"Hello, . To answer your question, no nothing is wrong. However I would like you to come to my office, something had arrived for you."

 **Author's Note: So obviously there wasn't a lot of actual plot in this chapter. Regardless I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll do my best to get the next chapter out soon. Soranviste out.**


	6. Chapter 4

The Hybrid chapter 4

 **Author's note: This first thing I want to do is clear up a plot hole someone was kind enough to point out. As it turns out I didn't explain how Jaune is able to hide his Grimm form. I originally intended to incorporate that through a flash back but that is a lot harder than it seems. So instead, I'm just going to explain it here and now.**

 **When Jaune was in captivity he still had the same personality, but when we next see him in his Grimm form he is like a completely different person. After his escape Jaune almost immediately started trying to conceal his Grimm traits. After about a year Jaune learned how to separate his human and Grimm forms. However while it did allow him to take the appearance of a normal human, he loses his human side, making him unable to use strategy. (If you're looking for a more logical explanation, I'm sorry to say that this is the best your gonna get.)**

 **Now, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own jack.**

 _"What could possibly arrived for me? More importantly who sent it?_ These were all questions that ran through Jaune's head as he approached the headmaster's office. While it was true that Jaune had no clue what was going on he wasn't stupid. He knew something was up. More so than anything he was rather annoyed. He had hoped he could catch some Z's, now as a result he was reasonably grumpy.

As he approached Ozpin's office he could hear a voice, he didn't know whose but he knew it wasn't just Ozpin in there. Jaune got closer and closer to the door, doing his best to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Just tell me why I'm here. If it's because you want me back in the game, you can forget it. I told you already. I'm retired and that's how it's gonna stay." The female voice said in an aggressive manner.

"First of all, you don't have to be so abrasive , we're all friends here. And second, that's not why I called you here. I believe there is something here you would be greatly interested in." Ozpin responded calmly.

"I highly doubt that Oz, ever since the rest of EDGE went down all this does is bring back bittersweet memories." The sadness in the woman's voice was obvious to anyone listening, but Jaune was far too stunned to notice.

 _"EDGE...EDGE...EDGE..."_ Jaune continued to repeat the word over and over in his mind knowing what the woman had been referring to.

 _"My parent's team. Mom and Dad told me all about their time at Beacon."_ Between the familiar voice and the mention of team EDGE, Jaune knew who was waiting beyond the door.

Most people would be excited to see their family after a long time, to see their mother's face again. But obviously Jaune isn't most people. More than anything Jaune was terrified.

"How can I face her as I am? Jaune asked himself trembling as he moved to open the door, but every time he came close to opening the door he stopped to scared to move.

"Mr. Arc, is there something I can help you with?" Jaune recognized that stern voice. He turned around only to see one Glynda Goodwitch.

"Oh...Hello Professor Goodwitch, I was...um...just about to see the headmaster."

Glynda's apathetic face then took on a small frown. "And your mother." Jaune looked to her.

"You knew?" He asked in slight shock.

"Of course I knew I was with Ozpin when he called her." Glynda continued.

"What are you so afraid?" She asked the young blonde.

"What will she say when she see's much has changed...how much I've changed." Jaune said as he sat on the bench beside the door.

"A mother will love her child no matter how much he changes." Glynda said in an attempt to give Jaune a little push.

"You don't understand. How can I face her after all I've done. I've done such horrible things, I've killed others so I can live. But worst of all I made those who loved me more than any other suffer. Six years, for more than six years my family suffered because of me. How can I fac- Ow!" Jaune was interrupted when Goodwitch struck his head, not hard enough to do any real damage but enough to sting a bit.

"How egotistical, you think your family suffered solely because you vanished. Well you're wrong. Life went on. Was it hard for them, of course it was, but they pushed forward. Even after you father passed they continued to live their lives the way they wanted. Be it the quiet life in Patch, or the military life in Atlas. The point is, even if you weren't there with them they continued to live their lives to the fullest. Now you need to get in that office and start doing the same! Jaune was stunned by the professor's rant.

He simply stared for a few moments before a small smile appeared on Jaune's face. "You know, you should really try to cool that temper of yours." Jaune said smugly as he approached the door once more.

Instead of actually responding to the blonde's remark the older woman simply grunted as she started to walk away.

"Thank you." Jaune said softly, as his teacher walked away.

He took a few deep breaths before opening the doors.

 **Line break**

"Oz, just tell meee!" Jaune's mother pleaded with a pout.

"Don't fret, it should be here soon." Ozpin responded as he sipped his coffee.

"Listen, I've been more than patient-"

"It's only been twenty minutes."

"I mean for me! Anyway if whatever it is isn't here in the next ten minutes I'm leaving. Now I'd say I've become a rather patient person over the years-

Since when? Ozpin asked.

"Since you became so good at interrupting me. So they've told me I've become slightly abrasive over the years, but I'm still not to keen on wasting time."

Ozpin was about to make another remark, but he was interrupted when he saw the door to his office open slowly. He proceeded to smile. "You're late."

"Who's thi..." Elaine ceased speaking when she saw the boy now standing before her. She looked to Ozpin, who proceeded to nod in confirmation, and then back to Jaune. However she remained silent.

Looking at his mother, he could see her vibrant auburn hair had started to fade, the twinkle that was once in her eyes was no longer there. Seeing this only seemed to break Jaune's heart.

Jaune then decided to speak up. "Hey...mom." Despite Professor Goodwitch's motivational speech, he still couldn't bear to look her in the eyes.

"I don't really know what to say, but I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. For the past six years I was gone while my family suffered. I know I can never make amends for what I've done, but I-

Jaune was silenced when his mother pulled him into her embrace. "Shut up, you stupid boy." His mother said as tears poured from her eyes.

Jaune closes his eyes, and let the tears roll down his cheeks. He tried to speak, but no words would come out, not that it would matter as his quickly cut him off.

"Lets get one thing straight, I don't care what happens these past six years, all I care about is that your with us now." She then broke the hug wiping his tears. "You look just like you father. I just wish he could be here, so he could see the man his son has become."

"Hopefully he still can." Jaune said softly.

"Well said." She said before turning to Ozpin. "You don't mind if I take my son for a short stroll." She said more telling than asking.

Ozpin sighed but in the end he agreed.

"Come Jaune we have much to talk about.

 **Line break**

"So it was Qrow who found you?" Elaine asked.

"Yeah...then I tried to kill him." Jaune deadpanned.

"Pardon?" His mother asked curiously.

"I thought he was a looter." Jaune said trying to justify his actions.

"I don't care about that. What I want to know is did you win?"

"I didn't lose, let's put it that way. Anyway after he found me he brought me to Beacon, and now here I am." Jaune finished.

Jaune's mother stopped walking, taking on a somber face. "I'm so sorry for letting this happen to you."

"It's as you said, I'm here now and that's all that matters. But I need to know what happened to everyone else? Besides Miriam and Marge I haven't the slightest idea where anyone is."

"Well after what happened in Arondight your sisters all went their separate ways. Iris graduated Beacon two years ago, and is now working in Vacuo. Oh Bianca's doing well as a lawyer, meet a nice man and now there engaged. As for Nilah, she's in her second year at Haven." His mother proudly exclaimed as she mentioned the exploits of his sisters.

"Wait, what's Sienna been up to. It was her birthday a few weeks ago right?" Jaune asked.

"She's become an unofficial hunter." Jaune's mother responded.

"Isn't that illegal?" Jaune asked with the hope of an explanation. only to be meet with a silent nod.

"But why would she need to be unofficial? She was the best fighter among us." Jaune was completely confused, with her skill she could get into any of the hunter academies if she wanted.

"She wanted to find you. But among everyone who wanted to find you she was the only one willing to cross any line. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if she already knows your here. However, a little less than a year ago she seemed to develop a "distaste" for anything Atlas. Needless to say this caused a quite a bit of tension between Margery and her."

Jaune could understand the feeling. However it was overshadowed by his own feelings of guilt. Because of him his sister had to resort to going outside the law to find him. "Does she know? Does she know about the Atlas raid?" As these thoughts ran through his mind he failed to realize his mother's stare.

"Jaune, is something wrong." His mother asked, voice laced with concern for her son.

Jaune nodded slowly, before speaking. "Dad had a diary, right? I need to know if you have it." Jaune said with a serious voice.

Elaine Arc's face become very serious as well, before asking a question of her own. "Is this coming from my son? Or is this coming from Ozpin? His mother questioned.

"Ozpin was the one who told me about it, but I have my own reasons for finding it. I need to know what he found." Jaune said, still retaining the grim atmosphere.

Jaune's mother sighed, before responding to her son's question. "I don't know exactly where it is, but if I had to guess, I'd say he gave it to Sienna. I wish I could tell you more, but I'm afraid that is all I know."

Jaune's smile then returned. "It's fine. You've been more help than you could possibly imagine."

Jaune's mother returned the smile, before embracing her son. An embrace that Jaune would happily accept.

 **Line break**

As Jaune stood atop the roof he watched his mother's dust plane disappear into the distance. He was sad he only had such a short time with his mother, he knew it was for the best.

For the next thirty minutes he just sat up there watching the sun set completely ignoring everything around him. So he didn't exactly notice the person coming up behind him.

When Jaune felt the hand on his shoulder he turned his head only to see his partner. "There you are. We've been looking for you." She said with concern.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you guys. Care to join me?" He asked.

"In what exactly?" Pyrrha asked confused.

"Nothing major, just relax, watch the sun set, that kinda stuff." Jaune responded nonchalantly.

Pyrrha simply sat next to him and closed her eyes.

The two sat there for what seemed like hours. When Pyrrha woke up it was dark out and she was leaning on Jaune's shoulder, needless to say that last part made Pyrrha slightly flustered.

"Hey there sleepy head, speaking of, check this out. I'm pretty sure the tabloids would pay a mint for this." Jaune held up his scroll with the picture of Pyrrha the slob on it. Pyrrha's face then turned the same color as her hair, and then…

Is that steam coming out of her ears-Whoa! Pyrrha tackled Jaune and proceeded to put him in a headlock.

"Oh crap that hurts! Jaune yelled while still laughing. But in that moment Pyrrha snatched Jaune's scroll from him and quickly deleted the photo before disengaging.

"Next time you do that, it'll be more than just a headlock." Pyrrha smiled triumphantly as she handed the scroll back to Jaune, who had turned over onto his back and was now looking up into the now night sky with a solemn face.

"Jaune? I-I didn't hurt you too badly did I…?" Pyrrha quickly knelt by him.

"I wish these nights could last forever." Jaune said.

"…What do you mean?" Pyrrha, who was blushing fiercely at this point, sat back down beside him.

Jaune smiled genuinely, when Pyrrha saw she knew it was different from all his other expressions, this one felt...real. But more importantly it made her feel something, it was a new feeling for her but she could guess what it was.

"It's nothing, it's getting late and we should be going back now." Jaune got up first and helped Pyrrha up with a gentle hand.

As Jaune walked away Pyrrha looked at him curiously, before following close behind.

 **Author's note: As always I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and feel free to review. Thanks again to everyone showing their support. I will see you next time. This has been Soranviste, now signing off.**


	7. Chapter 5

The Hybrid chapter 5

 **Disclaimer - I don't own it, you know that.**

If Jaune's time at Beacon had done anything it had reminded him of something he had long forgotten.

He.

Hates.

Homework.

Pyrrha patted him on the shoulder, "Done?"

Jaune smiled weakly, "Yep, I don't even know how identifying the different fur shades of beowolves will help me in a fight against them..."

Yang nodded. "All they need is a good punch to the face and they go down."

Jaune shook his head with a fond smile, "More or less, but I swear, they give us homework just to spite us."

He then sighed in annoyance, "I gotta go."

Pyrrha noticed his less than half finished plate before glaring at him, "Jaune you did-"

"Sorry gotta go bye!" he mumbled quickly before dashing out of the cafeteria.

 **Line break**

Jaune strolled out and delivered the stack of homework papers for the next two weeks to the appropriate slots. He made sure Ozpin knew he was going to spend is night out on the town, besides, he'd bet a leg that Ozpin didn't care. Not because Jaune was unimportant, but because he could take care of himself. Jaune got onto the dustplane and sat down as it took off. He stared out the window, gazing at the passing landscape, however his face seemed distressed.

 _"Why does flying have to suck so bad?"_ Jaune mumbled as he did his best to keep his lunch in his stomach.

Attempting to calm himself Jaune closed his eyes and started listening to the hum of the engine.

 **Line break**

Jaune walked out of the airship and walked out into the town, taking a deep breath.

After only a few minutes Jaune stumbled across an alley, where a wolf-eared young boy was shivering and his hands were covering his head as three men who were obviously drunk loomed over him, mocking sneers on their face.

"Lookie here, a little faunus runt." one muttered.

"Least he is staying in the trash, where animals like him belong." another laughed.

The boy tried to scramble away, but one man caught his shirt and threw him deeper down the alley, "Where are ya goin? Eh trash?"

"Leave me alone!" He yelled, fear shaking his voice.

"Or what runt, you'll attack us?" One man jeered, picking a metal pipe from the floor.

"No." Jaune said, voice low and cold, "I but I certainly will."

The three men whirled to see Jaune's figure outlined by the streetlights.

He had originally gone into the city to practice his aura sensing abilities, but he couldn't ignore what he was seeing.

The man who noticed the boy then lunged to reach him, intention clear.

Jaune twitched.

The man's wrist was suddenly grasped in an iron grip, slowly being crushed under the pressure. He screamed and tried to pull away, until he was socked across the face and thrown bodily out of the alley, his unconscious body tumbling onto the sidewalk. One of the drunk men rushed Jaune, aiming a sloppy punch. Jaune moved under the clumsy attack and delivered a devastating punch into the man's gut. The last man had swiped up the pipe and brought it down on Jaune's head only for it to shatter as Jaune's head glowed with aura. Jaune then spun and slammed his foot into the man's ribs flattening him against the brick wall. Silence reigned in the alleyway except for the faunus boy's soft breaths and whimpers.

Jaune turned and walked up to the little faunus before kneeling next to him. The boy started to tremble as he heard Jaune move closer.

"Please don't hurt me!" He whimpered.

Jaune placed a hand on his head, ruffling his raven hair, "I won't. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

He looked up and Jaune got a good look at the boy. He was pretty skinny, not quite malnourished, but clearly needing a bit more food than what he was getting. He was wearing a baggy grey shirt at least two sizes too big, and tiny black drawstring pants which pockets were clearly stuffed with whatever seemed useful. He was slightly tanned, and there was a bit of mud smeared on his cheek.

He couldn't have been older than 11.

It made Jaune want to weep.

The boy looked at Jaune with careful hope, simply staring at Jaune with leaf green eyes, "N-no... They were going to, but you stopped them."

Jaune frowned as he felt the boy's skin, "Your freezing kid. Do you have a home?"

The boy nodded. "I live in an old building by the docks.

"I see. Can you tell me your name?" Jaune asked helping the young kid to his feet.

He nodded, flushing in embarrassment, "I'm Lupin."

Jaune quirked a smile, "Really? Well, I am Jaune. What do you need?"

"Huh?"

"What do you need? Jaune repeated.

Lupin blinked, "I... I... guess I would like some blankets..."

Jaune smiled, "Wait here."

 **Line break**

Jaune carried the blanket tucked under one arm, held a bunch of canned foods in his hands, and clothes in a bag slung over his shoulder. Jaune had spent the better part of an hour buying some clothes, a blanket, and some long lasting foods for the little faunus boy.

Lupin convinced Jaune to follow him. He ran ahead as they reached a small warehouse on the docks that was in desperate need of a paint job. Or some construction overall.

He then proceeded to wave Jaune inside.

After putting the supplies down Jaune sat at the edge of the warehouse as he watched the wolf faunus eat with a sort of desperation that made it seem like it was his last meal. He had been surprisingly content just spending his two hours he had set aside for his sensing training in getting to know Lupin.

"Jaune? Are you okay? You've been smiling like that for awhile." Lupin asked

Jaune shook his head like a dog and smiled back, "Yeah just a bit tired." He checked his watch, "Though I do have to go soon."

Lupin's ears flattened against his head, clearly unhappy as he looked down, "Oh."

Jaune got up and put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair, "Cheer up shorty," he chuckled, "I'll come by for a visit, when I can okay?"

The boy gaze snapped up, his expression radiant, "You promise?"

Jaune held out his pinky, "Pinky Promise."

They boy wrapped his smaller digit around Jaune's and smiled.

 **Line break**

Jaune was stepping out of the dustplane only to be accosted by his partner.

"Jaune? There you are!" Pyrrha said rushing over, "You were gone for so long, we were beginning to get worried! We were giving Beacon one last check!"

"What? Why?" Jaune asked, feeling out of his depth.

She gave him an unimpressed look, "You left without telling us and then weren't anywhere you usually would be. We are your friends, we didn't like that you were gone so long. Nora was all for asking people about you and rushed off asking dozens of people."

Jaune smiled, "Don't worry about me Pyrrha, I can take care of myself, but thanks. Next time though I'll mention how long I'll be out, okay?"

Pyrrha pursed her lips and nodded, "Fine, but please do, wouldn't do to have Team JNPR down a leader."

Jaune chuckled, "I am sure you or Ren could step up to bat and the team would run just fine."

Pyrrha shot him an exasperated look, "I doubt that."

"Then you need to have confidence in your own abilities. You are great Pyrrha, and not because you are a champion of a tournament, but because you care and are willing to go out of your way to help someone in need." Jaune said clapping her on the shoulder, grinning widely, "People with your sincerity and innate kindness are few and far between, I am glad to have met you, and proud to be your team leader."

She looked at him in surprise, just a hint of red dusting her cheeks.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"No problem, just calling it as I see it, now lets go find Nora before she breaks something, from what I've seen, Ren only helps the urge she has to smash things." Jaune said, walking in the direction of the courtyard.

"Sure." Pyrrha said, "By the way what were you doing in the city?"

"Ah, well..." Jaune mumbled, rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed gesture, "I was kinda helping out a faunus kid I found, he needed some help, so I got him clothes, a blanket, and a few other essentials..."

Pyrrha smiled, "If anything Jaune, I think you're the kind one."

 _"If anything you're the kind one"_ Dhalia's voice rang in his head.

Jaune's earnest smile disappeared. Th..Thanks I'm gonna go train." Jaune said doing his best to get away.

"Um..ok..see you back at the dorm then." She said to Jaune, whom had already walked by her.

Pyrrha wanted to ask him what was clearly bothering him, but he was already out of earshot when the thought occurred.

 **Line break**

In the gym Jaune was angrily wailing on the punching bag hanging in the middle of the room, unknowingly putting a significant amount of aura into each punch.

 _"I can't believe I never saw it before. The resemblance in uncanny."_ He thought.

"Besides her hair and skin tone, she looks almost exactly like Dhalia." His punches only getting more and more intense.

He remembered her violet hair, her tan skin, her sapphire eyes.

He remembered cradling her as she died.

His knuckles were now starting to bleed.

And he remembered their dying kiss.

Jaune screamed in anguish as delivered the punch that would break the punching bag off it's chain, causing it to crash to the ground.

Jaune was now taking deep breaths, his fists clenching so hard he was starting to bleed.

Little did he know, standing in the doorway behind him was a certain blonde brawler.

"Damn lady killer!" She said, eyeing his shirtless Arc, doing her best to lighten

"You could have told me, I would have left so you could practice."

"And miss the eye-candy? Hell no."

Jaune rolled his eyes and pulled out a water bottle from his bag before downing about a third of it, "I really don't think I am eye candy." He said as he gestured to the multitude of scars on his chest and back.

"Trust me, if anyone deserves the title of eye candy it's you."

Yang then decided to ask about the elephant in the room. "So, what's bothering you?"

He looked up with a small, hollow smile, "It's fine, just venting. I'll be fine." He walked past her and gave her a pat on the shoulder, "I'm done here, you can have he room."

"Jaune, I -"

Jaune pulled out a white undershirt and put it on before shouldering his bag, "Bye."

Jaune was about to walk away when a hand clasped his shoulder.

He turned to see Yang looking at him with concern, "Jaune, you can talk to me, any of us really. If you're troubled, we're here for you."

Jaune's smile remained hollow. "Thanks... I'll keep that in mind."

Yang knew what venting looked like. That wasn't anger, and it wasn't rage. It was anguish.

 **Line break**

Jaune lay on a flowerbed garden next to Beacon, his eyes closed as his mind wondered.

 _(Flashback)_

 _ **Three years ago**_

 _It hadn't been Jaune's first time in the pit. Hell, it hadn't been the first time he'd had to kill one of his fellow lab rats. He'd killed at least ten so far, he couldn't bear keeping track of the lives he'd taken._ _It seemed like any other death match. However, when he saw his opponent he was overcome with a feeling of grief._ _The girl standing before him was the girl named Dhalia. Jaune was trembling as looked at her, essentially his only friend in this hell._ _He was young, only 14, but he knew what his feelings for her were._

 _He had a choice. Kill the girl he'd more or less fallen in love with or die himself so she can live. When these thoughts went through Jaune's head, his sword clattered to the ground as he fell to his knees._

 _"Pick up your sword."_

 _Jaune lifted his head to look at his opponent._

 _"I said pick up your sword! I swear if you die on your knees like that, if you don't fight me with everything you have I'll never forgive you! Dhalia yelled as she pointed one of her falcata_ _in his direction._

 _"But I-"_

 _"I don't care! Stand up and face me!_

 _Jaune's face took on a bitter smile. It was just like her to say such things. No way in hell would she ever accept being handed a victory._

 _Jaune got to his feet and took a stance. "I suppose this was bound to happen at some point, right?Jaune chuckled. "Ya know it's funny. That only now am I telling how much you really mean to me. For three years I held my tounge, not like I had much to lose. But now I can say it with absolute certainty." Jaune said with a sad smile._

 _"I am in love with you." He said, he didn't know if it was true love, or if he was just in desperate need of companionship, but he didn't really care._

 _Dhalia said nothing and though Jaune couldn't see it, she shed a silent tear._

 _The dreaded bell rang, and neither moved at first. Both simply letting the reality set in._

 _Jaune was the first to make a move. He charged forward with all his speed, knowing that chances are Dhalia would block using her machetes, he prepared counter using an aura enhanced punch._

 _However, as he nearing his target, she did nothing. She didn't dodge, and she wasn't preparing to block._

 _It was only then that Jaune realized what she was doing._

 _"No."_

 _This is the only thing he could think as his blade pierced her abdomen. Her body then fell to the ground._

 _Jaune got on his knees to cradle her dying form. Doing his best to use his hand to cover the wound. "Why? Why would you do such a thing?!" Jaune cried._

 _"..Shut..up, you really are...dense..aren't you? Her breaths had become heavy and seemed painful._

 _"I guess...I really...fucked up...this time...didn't I?_

 _Jaune silenced her from speaking any further by pressing his lips to hers. Tears rolling down his face as he did._

 _When their lips parted, Dhalia was gone, her eyes closed as if asleep. The last thing Jaune remembered were his screams of anguish. Before the world faded it black._

 _(Flashback End)_

Penny for your thoughts?" a calm voice asked snapping Jaune back in to reality.

Jaune turned his head to see Ren slide down into a cross-legged position next to him.

Jaune then plastered on a small and amused smile, "First the training room, now the outside? Maybe I truly to find a locked broom closet."

Ren smirked, "You real think a lock would keep Nora out?"

"Fair point."

Ren then leaned back. "So, you gonna tell us what's wrong?"

Jaune sighed. "It's nothing important, I wouldn't worry about it."

Ren slouched in disappointment, "You don't want to rely on us, you don't trust any of us?"

Jaune turned his face to look at Ren. "No. it's not that I don't trust you, it's just...I don't know. The point is, I'm fine. I don't want you guys worrying about me."

'How can we help you if you won't tell us you need help?' Ren lamented.

"Trust me, even if I did tell you, you couldn't give me the kind of help I need." Jaune thought to himself.

Jaune then stood up, and turned to walk away. "Thanks, but I said I'm fine."

"Those scars won't heal if you keep thing to yourself like that."

Jaune stopped walking when he heard this. "Guess you talked with Yang."

"She told us what she saw, and that something was wrong." Ren continued.

Jaune sighed. "It's a personal issue, it doesn't concern you." That was the last thing Jaune said before walking away.

Ren simply stared with a concerned frown, as Jaune walked away.

 **Line break**

Jaune stretched languidly as he made his way back to his dorm room. He opened the door only to come face to face with a angry Pyrrha, Ren, and a stern-faced Nora.

"Where were you?"

Jaune was a bit taken aback, "I went for a walk."

Pyrrha's glare didn't lessen, "In the middle of the night? What about the curfew? Do you want to get in trouble?"

Jaune began to get a little bit suspicious, "I won't get caught if you're that worried! Monty, Pyrrha, what's bringing this on?"

"Jaune we are worried!"

"About what?" Jaune said, eyes narrowing, "What could I have possibly done to worry you?!"

"Are you kidding?! Ever since this afternoon you've been acting strange. We're just tired of all the secrecy. We're your team, we'd follow you anywhere. But your gonna have to learn how to put your faith in us as well."

Jaune sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted, "Listen, I know you guys want to, all of you, want to help me. But you can't. Not that you won't, you CAN'T."

Pyrrha opened her mouth, but Ren placed a hand on her shoulder, as if to tell her not to speak. He then started looking hard at Jaune.

Jaune was looking towards the floor, shame etched in his face as he stared downward. His shoulders were hunched and he looked like he wanted nothing more than to tell them. And he did, he wanted to tell them so badly. But he couldn't.

Ren didn't like it, but he knew that pushing this would only anger Jaune further, however he did have something to say.

He placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder and led him out into the hallway.

"Listen Jaune, we care, and you told me you trust us. I have no doubt about that. I trust you because your sincere and besides, I could sense your not lying. But you have to understand that the others aren't like me. You need to give us something."

"I want to, I really do. But I CAN'T. I know how it must feel to watch someone you care about hurting, trust me I know that better than anyone. But some secrets are better left buried."

Ren smiled weakly, "I hope someday you'll be able to tell us."

"I hope so too." Jaune muttered as Ren walked back inside.

 **Line break**

Team RWBY noticed the silent, yet obvious tension between Jaune and his team. Jaune hadn't looked up once and Pyrrha kept eyeing with some sort of longing. Nora was talking to Ren, but paused here and there to glance at the blonde knight with concern. While Ren had been staring at the blonde, not accusingly but more with a sad sort of look.

Unable to stand the silence any longer, Jaune stood up. "I need to clear my head." He said softly.

And with that the blonde knight left, unable take the stares any longer.

The rest of team JNPR looked to each other, waiting for someone else to make the first move. However when Pyrrha was about to speak, Jaune was gone.

Jaune stood on the edge of the cliff that overlooked the Emerald Forest. It was peaceful, simply looking out over the massive land and just letting himself think.

He had been at it for a while. An hour or two. Before he was interrupted.

"I often find myself here when I need a breath of fresh air." Jaune looked back to see Ozpin strolling towards him, his coffee mug in hand.

"I can see why." Jaune responded, looking back to the forest.

"You may find that burdens that you carry can't be ignored forever, try trusting them with at least a few bits of yourself. People do thrive off of trusting human interaction."

Jaune sighed, "When I find the cameras Headmaster, I am so gonna sue for invasion of privacy."

"Best of luck with that." Ozpin replied lightly, before walking back toward Beacon.

Jaune must've been out there for at least another 30 minutes, thinking about what Ozpin had told him. Before he himself returned.

 **Line break**

The sun had already set when Jaune returned. Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora were all in the dorm for. Each of them had looks of concern on their faces, despite their best efforts to hide them.

Jaune sat on his bed before sighing. "I thought about it, and you guys were right. I can't keep secrets forever. You guys wanted to know my past, right?" He asked softly.

The trio's eyes met, before looking back to their leader. Pyrrha then nodded in silence.

Jaune sighed once more, "Two or so years ago my village, was attacked by Grimm. A lot of people died that day, including my father." Jaune said as he looked toward the floor.

Pyrrha was about to say something to comfort her blonde leader, however Jaune started speaking again. "The worst part about it is, when it happened I was nowhere to be found. While my father was dying, I was hundreds of miles away in Minstrel. When I came back my home was razed to the ground and my father was buried.

"Do you know what that's like? Not just the pain of losing someone, but always thinking that things could have been different if I had been there." Jaune wasn't lying, he just wasn't telling them the whole truth.

Jaune sighed before laying down. "Now, if you don't mind I'm going to bed." At least that was the plan, until he was interrupted when Nora, who currently had tears forming, decided the best way to comfort her leader was with a spine-crushing hug.

"Nora...can't...breathe. Jaune said as all air was squeezed out of him.

After a few moments and a little coaxing from Ren, Nora finally decided to release the blonde from her deadly embrace. Seeing their esteemed leader breathing heavily, the rest of team JNPR began to laugh while Jaune caught his breath.

After Jaune had recovered from his ordeal he looked towards his team and smiled. _"One day I will tell them."_ Jaune thought as he too drifted off into a deep sleep. Unsure if he was being honest or not.

 **Line break**

 **Author's note: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. So I hope you enjoyed it, along with the first major glimpse into Jaune's past since the prologues. In any case, I will see you next time. This has been Soranviste, now signing off.**


	8. Chapter 6

The Hybrid chapter 6

 **Author's note: I know this took a lot longer than usual, but regardless I hope everyone had a great thanksgiving and ate a lotta turkey cuz I sure did. Im super thankful for the from each and every one of you! Now on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Jaune had a look of irritation plastered on his face, as he did his best to keep his lunch in his stomach.

 _"I can fight off high-level Grimm all the live long day and yet I still can't overcome my greatest enemy. Air travel."_ Jaune thought to himself, as he leaned on his partner for support, while else seemed to take pleasure in his distressed state.

It had been a few days since Jaune told his team about Arondight, and things seemed to return to normal.

But besides his sorry excuse for a weakness, he had other reasons for disliking their destination. Today was day of the Forever Falls trip, and Jaune couldn't be more annoyed.

For one it was a pretty long trip, so that plus Jaune's air sickness already made for a bad time.

"You ok there Mr. motion sickness?" Jaune responded with a weak smile at yet another of Yang's nicknames just before he had to cover his mouth with his hand. Pyrrha patted on his back comfortingly

"I don't think my stomach wants to be inside me anymore." Jaune groaned, as the plane seemed to go through some minor turbulence.

Pyrrha had to press a hand to her face to muffle her giggles.

"Shut up!" He grumbled, doing his best to keep himself from blushing in embarrassment.

"Don't worry Jaune, it shouldn't take too long." Ren said patting his shoulder.

Jaune sighed, "Let's just make this quick. I really don't want to be here any longer than I have to."

 **Line break**

Now for the second reason Jaune didn't want to be here. The blonde knight was actually kinda allergic to the Forever Falls sap. So when he learned about this trip, needless to say he wasn't very excited for this.

"Never in my life have I ever wanted to burn a forest down more than I do now." Jaune mumbled as his blew his nose into yet another tissue.

"Jauney your voice is so cute and stuffy!" Nora cheered.

Jaune didn't even bother dignifying that statement with a response. Instead he just started walking in the opposite direction.

Ren couldn't help but chuckle at his leaders expense.

"We got what we came for, can we go now?" Jaune asked his team hopefully.

Jaune had made sure they had 10 jars filled and said they had more than enough to get a good grade. Unfortunately, when he turned back around Nora was already chugging her seventh jar of sap.

Needless to say Jaune was beyond annoyed.

 **Line break**

While Jaune was filling his own jar of sap, he then jumped as he felt a certain sticky red substance hit the back of his head.

"Sorry!" Jaune looked up only to see Sky Lark sitting on one of the upper branches, trying to fill his own jar.

Sky then hopped down before scratching the back of his head, trying to come up with a better apology. Before Jaune gestured him to stop.

"It's fine, no harm done." Jaune said, pretty irritated yet doing his best to keep his anger in check.

Both then proceeded to join their respective teams.

 **Line break**

"Jaune! Are you alright? What happened?"

Jaune sighed, "It's nothing just a minor annoyance."

That was until Jaune started to hear a familiar buzzing.

Looking over his shoulder and seeing a large swarm of rapier wasps, Jaune sighed, "And now it's a major annoyance."

"Watch out!" Ruby cried out, as the group began flailing around madly, Ren and Blake only able to take out a few via their fast and light weapons, but the others were essentially powerless to protect themselves.

"Everyone, get down!" Weiss used a glyph to dash a short distance away before loading a fire dust cartridge into Myrtenaster, as everyone floored themselves she thrust the weapon forward and activated it, a burst of flame erupted from the tip of the rapier into the air, catching several of the rapier wasps and chasing the rest away.

"Is everyone ok?" Jaune winced in pain as he rubbed a sting, his aura already mending away the irritation, though it did not make it any less annoying.

"Ow." Ruby flinched as she touched one of the stings, though it too was beginning to heal.

"Where the hell did that even come from?" Yang growled. Instead of a response, she was was answered by a loud roar echoing from forest.

"That doesn't sound very good." Blake noted, the roar was immediately followed by some frightened shouting. Team CRDL (minus Cardin) appeared at the edge of the forest, running out at full speed.

"Oh my, it seems dumbass is in trouble." Jaune said clearly annoyed.

"You mean Cardin?" Ren asked.

Jaune nodded, as team CRDL ran by them.

As they went by Yang outstretched out her arm to catch Russel by his collar.

"And where do you think you're going?" She growled, eyes flashing red.

"There's a really big Ursa back there and it's got Cardin."

"So your first thought was to abandon him? What an elite team you guys are."

"Alright then, I guess this means that we have to save Dumbass's skin." Jaune sighed as he started walking towards the forest.

Why?" Weiss questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Cause I'm really annoyed and I need to hit something." Jaune said, as he unsheathed Crocea Mors.

"So, I'm gonna go now, anyone want to come along?" He asked, Pyrrha and Yang proceeded to step forward.

"Looks like we're gonna be accompanying you, ladykiller."

Yang said.

Jaune nodded in response. "Ren and Blake see if you can get Professor Goodwitch, chances are she's going to wanna know about this. Everyone else hold position while we go see what's what." Jaune ordered as he moved off with the two following close behind him. As they went into the forest, they could clearly hear the sounds of battle and they decided to quicken their pace.

When they reached the clearing, they found Cardin doing his best to hold off a very large Ursa with a lot more spikes than usual.

Oh…well that is a big Ursa." Just as he said that another Ursa just as big as the first came out of the woods, clearly having been attracted by the commotion.

"Cardin's in trouble." Pyrrha looked on at the sight and then back at Jaune who was busy unsheathing Crocea Mors and expanded his shield.

"What's the plan?" Yang asked.

"Go in. Kill the ursa. don't die." Jaune answered.

Yang smirked at this, "Simple, yet elegant. I like it!"

Without responding Jaune ran full speed towards the ursa currently attacking Cardin, while Yang and Pyrrha decided to double team the one who had just charged in.

As the Ursa cast aside Cardin's weapon, leaving him completely open and defenseless, the Ursa stood poised over Cardin about to deliver a killing blow. However, before the strike could land, Jaune put himself between the ursa and Cardin, blocking with his shield.

"You're big. I've fought bigger." Jaune said to no one in particular, as he slashed the Grimm across the stomach. A normal Ursa would be reeling in pain, but this obviously wasn't a normal ursa. The ursa quickly recovered and proceeded to swipe at Jaune knocking him to the side.

"That's gonna leave a bruise." Jaune said to himself. Seeing it's chance the beast charges towards Jaune, who was was still slightly stunned. Luckily, Jaune was able to roll to the side before he god mowed down. Putting some distance between himself and the ursa, he began channeling his aura into his sword, so he might use Crocea Mors' slash projection. Using shallow cuts, Jaune was successful in angering the beast. Whether or not this was a good move, Jaune had no idea.

As he had hoped the ursa was now charging in recklessly. Transforming Crocea Mors into its great sword form, Jaune took up a battle ready position. Constantly dodging, with the occasional parry Jaune waited for the right opportunity to strike. Soon enough his patience would be rewarded, as the ursa would stumble after a few minutes due to it injuries. Seeing his chance, Jaune moved into for the kill. In a burst of speed Jaune appeared before the ursa, only to perform an upward slash, decapitating the beast clean through.

"He really is amazing isn't he." Pyrrha said as she and Yang watched in awe.

"Yeah..he is." Yang replied softly.

The beast was now disintegrating, but Jaune still didn't put away his sword. E

Instead he walked over to Cardin, who was still on his ass, and pressed his foot onto his chest.

"Listen to me, Dumbass. I don't care what you wanna do to me, I guarantee I've had worse, but the moment you decide to pull stunt like that again, where my friends are put in danger; you'll see how scary I can really be. Understand?"

Seeing the serious look in Jaune's eye, Cardin started nodding furiously.

"Good. Now scram." Jaune said as he removed his foot from Cardin's chest.

For just a moment Pyrrha didn't see her leader. It couldn't have been longer than a few seconds, but in that time she saw someone else, or something else.

After finishing things up the trio met up with the rest of their little group where they had a great view of Professor Goodwitch chewing out RDL, though she seemed to calm down a little when she saw them walking up.

"Am I to assume that you are the reason Mr. Winchester is not with us?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"Nothing to worry about Professor, he's right behind us." Jaune jerked his thumb behind him, and a few moments later Cardin appeared.

"It seems like trouble just has an interesting way of finding you Mr. Arc." Professor Goodwitch sighed.

"Can't do anything about that now can I?" Jaune shrugged and made his way back to his team.

"No…I suppose you can't" Glynda started pinching the bridge of her nose as she glared at CRDL.

"But you four on the other hand will be held fully responsible for the events that have transpired here today. When we return to Beacon, you can be sure that you'll receive a severe punishment for your actions.

 **Line break**

Jaune was standing on the rooftop, just starring as the sun set, before he felt his partner approach.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hello, Jaune." She replied; she had never understood her partner's awareness. No matter how silent the movment, no one ever caught Jaune off-guard, not even Blake.

Jaune turned to her, "Something wrong?"

Pyrrha walked up, "We were wondering where you were, Ren's making pancakes and Nora plans to devour them if you don't hurry."

Jaune chuckled, "Alright, tell her I'll be right down."

Pyrrha looked over the school, "So... What exactly were you doing here?"

"Not much, I was more just looking for a private place where I could practice. So I thought maybe a rooftop would be best suited." Jaune replied.

Pyrrha looked a bit pensive at that, "I see..."

Jaune glanced at her, "Are you okay?"

"Would you mind if I practiced with you?" Pyrrha asked, flushing slightly.

Jaune blinked, then smiled brilliantly, "Of course! So long as it doesn't cut into anything."

Pyrrha grinned, "I am sure I can make time!"

"That would be great Pyr." He said, smiling brilliantly, "It would have gotten a bit lonely sooner or later."

Pyrrha smiled, "We're partners Jaune, and I want to help you whenever possible."

Jaune noticed something, "Uh hey Pyrrha, you're cheeks are a bit red, you're not sick are you?"

She blinked and flushed more, "Um no!" She quickly answered, her blush only growing.

"If you say so." Jaune shrugged. "We can start training tonight, if you want."

"Uh...sure...that sounds nice." Pyrrha stuttered.

"Cool!" Jaune said, before he frowned, "well we don't exactly have our gear with us, so I suppose we could practice hand-to-hand."

Pyrrha simply nodded in response.

"Alright, let's start with a spar." Jaune suggested, before getting into a combat stance.

Pyrrha indicated she too was ready by doing the same.

Then in almost a fiery blur, she began launching a fierce offensive, flicking out jabs and kicks at his face and chest. Jaune swished his hands in front of him in one circular motion before she crashed into him. He began to block and counter every blow as it began to intrude on the area that was within his arm length. His eyes never drifted away from her, flicking to different parts of her body although seeming completely emotionless and calm. She feinted sideways with a half-step before pivoting on her heel and landing a powerful kick on top of his guard. He closed one eye slightly as he braced himself. Pyrrha's eyes flashed as she caught the slight buckling down.

She lunged forward, catching the front of his jacket and arm; raising him up, intent on smashing him into the ground. Jaune used the momentum of her raising him to flip and twist himself hard, landing on his feet. Before Pyrrha had even been able to stop the jolt of him unexpectedly landing, Jaune was in motion. He jabbed his elbow into her upper arm and pushed out the blow; making her lose her grip, and then pushing her back, using an aura enhanced punch.

Jaune twitched his fingers in a 'come on' motion.

Pyrrha blurred into motion again. She grabbed Jaune's left hand and began to turn, intending to pin his arm behind his back. Jaune twisted and threw a right at her face, tapping into his semblance. She threw out her left to knock the fist aside, wincing as she managed to throw it aside and grab his wrist and hold it out. Jaune pulled his arms in and stepped forwards, literally chest-bashing Pyrrha away from him as she let go and pushed herself off his chest using her hands. She slid away and rubbed her left arm where she had deflected the punch.

"So, Pyrrha," he seemed concerned, "You okay?"

She flexed her arm and everybody blinked, there was a purple bruise splotching the skin.

She nodded, expression a bit more focused, "How did you hit so hard?"

"Now Pyrrha," Jaune asked sprinting forward, "where's the fun in telling you that?!"

Jaune ran forwards, directly towards Pyrrha. She was going to move back and then counterattack, however when she stepped back she noticed she had her back against the wall. She both figuratively and literally had her back against a wall. And before she knew it, she was being pinned against the wall by Jaune.

"Looks like someone needs to work on their awareness." Jaune said in a sing-song tone, before releasing her.

"Are you alright?" Jaune asked.

"I'll be fine, but where did you learn to fight like that." Pyrrha asked.

"Oh...um...well I ju-"

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha interrupted.

"What for?" Jaune asked quizzically.

"I know you don't like talking about the past. So I'm sorry that that I keep bringing it up." Pyrrha apologized.

Jaune starred at his parter surprised for a moment, before smiling. "Someday I'll tell you guys everything." Jaune said, before turning to the door that lead back inside.

"I'll hold you to that." Pyrrha responded softly, before catching up to her partner.

 **Author's note: So that's a wrap for chapter 6. I hope you guys enjoyed reading the chapter, and I'd just like to inform you that chapter 7 is mostly finished, so you can expect that to be out sooner than later. As per usual I'm willing to consider any suggestions for the future of the story, be them long or short term. As always this has been Soranviste, now signing off.**


	9. Chapter 7

The Hybrid Chapter 7

 **Author's note: What did I tell you? I hope you weren't waiting too long, because chapter 7 is now up! In any case I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

Sparks cascaded across the stage as Jaune spun away, flicking his blade out just enough so that Pyrrha's stab is redirected and harmlessly sinks into the arena floor. She pulls out her blade and spun once before resetting her stance, Milo's tip pointed at Jaune. Jaune twirls his blade idly smiling.

It had been only a few days since that fiasco at Forever Falls. Currently the two top combat students were now facing off. Himself, and you guessed it, Pyrrha Nikos.

"C'mon Pyrrha we both know how this went last time or don't you remember." Jaune asked smugly, yet still friendly at the same time.

"Don't get too cocky." Pyrrha said as She narrowed her eyes. Normally this would seem threatening, but Jaune could see the excitement behind them. Without another word she rushed forward throwing Akouo straight at him in the process. Jaune leapt over while also landing a kick into Akouo, imbedding it in the ground. Using the slight push off from the shield, Jaune twisted past Pyrrha and landed behind her. He then lashed out with a kick which she managed to avoid with a roll forward toward Akouo.

Channeling his aura into Crocea Mors, Jaune made a heavy downward slash. The blade of aura quickly moving towards Pyrrha. Managing to pull Akouo from the ground (with a little help from her semblance) she swung her shield, blocking the incoming projectile. Despite being forced back Pyrrha immediately stowed Akouo away for the moment and shifting Milo into it's rifle form. Jaune and Pyrrha then seemed to dance around across the stage, firing at each other and avoiding the others attacks.

After a solid five minutes, with neither making much progress; Pyrrha did something that would catch Jaune completely off guard. As if to mirror their first spar, Pyrrha charged towards Jaune, tackling him around the waist, causing him to lose his balance. After getting pushed to the ground, Jaune was made mostly immobile by his partner.

There were several wolf-whistles as Pyrrha was now pinning, almost straddling, Jaune beneath her with Milo's blade just under his chin.

"Looks like I win." Pyrrha said imitating the smug tone Jaune used when he beat her.

"I don't know, from here it seems more like a draw." Jaune said, not once losing his composure.

"And how is that?" She asked teasingly, believing his word to be nothing more than a bluff. In response Jaune simply smirked and Pyrrha felt something poke her side. **(It's not what you think, get your minds out of the gutter!)** When Pyrrha looked towards her side, she noticed the combat knife pointed at her side.

"Where were you hiding that?" Pyrrha asked with a smile.

"I can't show all my tricks at once, now can I? Jaune asked teasingly.

"In any case, well played." Pyrrha said with a smile. Which Jaune happily returned, that is before took a closer look at his partner's choice of position.

"Sooo...how long are you gonna sit like that? I mean I'm flattered but..." Jaune said scratching his cheek sheepishly.

Pyrrha then looked down, realizing how her position could be seen as rather "inappropriate" before quickly jumping off him, her face rather flushed.

After retrieving their weapons and having Glynda complement their skill they were swarmed by their friends as they got off the stage.

Yang slid up and threw an arm around both of them, pulling Jaune just a bit closer than necessary, "Well, well, you guys, you do have some nice moves! Color me impressed!Though Pyrrha, next time you want to straddle Jaune you really should wait till you're alone.

Though perhaps I should try that in our next spar, eh lady-killer?" She said flirtatiously.

Jaune became slightly flushed and sputtered incoherently before he said, "I think I'll just keep up the run away tactic."

Yang grinned before letting go of Pyrrha. "Oh lady-killer , I'll just catch you and then I'll be sure to make some sparks fly!"

Ruby managed to get between them, "Yang! Stop flirting!"

Jaune scratched the back of his head with a embarrassed smile, "Aw Ruby, don't worry, I'm sure Yang's just joking around.

Blake seemed to be the only one to see Yang's violet eyes narrow ever so slightly. Noticing the slightly uncomfortable atmosphere she smoothly cut in, "I thinks it's about time we had lunch."

 **Line break**

"I really wish you'd eat more." Pyrrha said with a frown on her face.

Jaune sighed, "Pyr I know you're worried, but seriously, I'm just not someone who eats a lot."

"Fine... it's just -"

Jaune cut her off with a warm smile, "I know, and I get it. But I'll be fine, besides I've got the best group of friends a guy could ask for watching my back!"

The group at the table laughed.

"We are awesome, see Our esteemed leader even says so!" Nora cheered.

Pyrrha hid her smile as the laughter faded, "Jaune..."

"Pyr," Jaune did his best fake a pout, "Don't hide such a pretty smile, makes me feel like I don't deserve to see it."

The blush on Pyrrha's became much more prominent, luckily Jaune had turned away before he could see.

However before she could respond to Jaune's comment, a cry of pain grabbed the attention of everyone in the cafeteria.

"Ah! Please stop!"

Jaune looked over his shoulder, only to see team CRDL harassing some rabbit faunus. Cardin was once again pulling on her ears while his cronies laughed. "C'mon freak, it can't hurt that much."

"I say we break his legs!" Nora yelled in response.

"That may be going a little too far," Ruby chuckled nervously.

"I can't believe this. We should go help her," Blake suggested.

However Jaune stopped listening a long time ago, and had already stood up and started to the scene.

"Hey dumbass!" Cardin froze when he heard the familiar voice. When he turned around he saw Jaune Arc walking over to him. While on the outside he seemed calm and collected, Cardin could tell Jaune was far from happy.

"Jaune, wait!" Pyrrha tried to go after him, but was stopped by a hand grasping her wrist.

"Don't worry, he's got this," Ren reassured.

Jaune marched right up to Cardin. "Hey! I thought I made myself clear. Bother my friends, and you'll regret it."

"What? I've never seen you talk to this girls," Cardin spat back.

"Well my mother use to tell me that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Jaune responded in a dead serious voice, while at the same time he helped Velvet up.

"Whatever. Let's go," Cardin signaled his team, but he was stopped when Jaune put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh no, you don't get out of this that easily. I want you to apologize.

Cardin was dumbstruck, not because he was stopped, but because he was now faced with a choice. Either apologize and lose his pride, or refuse and quite possibly lose his teeth. When he turned away from Jaune it shouldn't have come as a surprise Jaune kicked him in the back of the knee, forcing him to the ground. "Not your wisest choice." Jaune said simply.

Jaune then turned him to face velvet, "Now, say your sorry." Jaune said holding the back of Cardin's head so he was starring at the ground.

"I...I'm..sorry." Cardin was forced to stutter out, his pride forgotten.

"See? Now wasn't that easy?" Jaune said mockingly. "Now take your little cronies, and scram." Jaune finished as he turned to face the rabbit faunus.

"Your name is Velvet, right? Are you ok?" Jaune asked sincerely.

Velvet became slightly flushed. "Uh...um...yes I'm fine. Thank you." She responded nervously.

Jaune smiled, "That's good, so where's your team?" He asked.

"Oh..they left a few minutes ago, I was just about to catch up when this happened." She explained.

Jaune looked at her skeptically for a moment before speaking again, "I really don't get you. You could easily have knocked a few of his teeth out, so why don't you?" Jaune inquired.

"I think you're overestimating me." Velvet said as she waved her hands in front of her.

Jaune rolled his eyes, "If you say so, but a piece of advice, try being a little less modest." Jaune said as he began walking back to his table.

 **Line break**

 **The next morning**

"There really is nothing like these lazy Saturdays." Jaune thought as he woke up from his long slumber. Checking the clock, he noticed it was already 10:00, way later than he was used to waking up.

He looked around the room, his armor was scattered in the corner and his hoodie was carelessly tossed on the ground.

However, just as he pulled up his jeans a yawning Pyrrha walked out of the bathroom.

She was charged obviously still half asleep, as was undoing some of the strings on her shower robe and it slipped off one shoulder.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune uncharacteristically squeaked

She blinked, seeing a flushed Jaune who simply stared back.

"..."

"..."

Her screams of embarrassment was more than enough to wake everyone on that floor.

 **Line break**

Jaune's face was buried in his arms during breakfast refusing to lift his head. Pyrrha sat similarly, staring at her plate as her bangs shadowed her eyes. Her face just as red as her hair. Ren and Nora both watched with amusement, trying not to laugh too loudly. Nora was snickering randomly at their expense while Ren covered his grin in his hand.

Team RWBY walked in and sat down with their respective breakfasts. It wasn't surprising that Yang was the first to speak up.

"Sooo..." Yang began with a mischievous smile, "Anyone want to explain the scream?"

"No." Jaune and Pyrrha said simultaneously.

"Well..." Ren began, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"Ren..." growled Jaune and Pyrrha in unison.

He held up his hands in a surrendering gesture, a nonchalant grin on his lips.

"Oh come on!" Yang complained, "You can't leave me hanging!"

"But we will." Jaune said flatly.

Weiss chuckled, but was cut off by Ruby, "Come on, tell us!"

"It's because when Pyrrha was chan-MPPFH?!" Nora chirped until Pyrrha leaped over the table and cover Nora's mouth with her hands

"No!" Pyrrha commanded.

Yang mock scowled, "So close..."

"C'mon guys, can't we just drop it? I was really hoping to just enjoy my Saturday." Jaune grunted.

"Well lady killer, I hate to have to ruin your lazy day but we're all planning on going into town for the day." Yang explained.

"But I don't-"

"Too bad you guys are coming whether you like it or not. You best get ready, we leave in an hour.

Eventually Jaune sighed in defeat, before heading back to his dorm to get ready.

 **Line break**

Once JNPR and RWBY finally arrived in the city, everyone kinda went their separate ways (making Jaune wonder why they needed him there at all)

Jaune decided to take this time to visit Lupus as he promised, when he then saw Blake. He quickly ran to catch up with her.

"Hey Blake, where are you headed?" Jaune asked, finally catching up with Blake.

Blake turned to face him with a small flicker of surprise darting over her face, "Oh, hi Jaune. I am not doing much, just going to buy some books."

Jaune nodded, "Anything in particular?"

Blake turned a bit red, "Just checking things out..."

"Mind if I tag along? I haven't had a good book in ages." Jaune asked. "It's not like I've had major access to reading material these past few years." Jaune thought to himself.

A look of panic darted through Blake's usually composed features while she tried to think of a way to dissuade him, "Well, I...Uh.."

"Is something wrong?" I mean it's not like your out to buy smut." Jaune joked.

She proceeded to stiffen up, "Of course not, don't be ridiculous." She said nervously

Silence.

Jaune's smile slowly turned into a frown while his eyes widened. "Oh my God..." Jaune said, starting to laugh uncontrollably.

"No! No! It's not what you think! I'm not going to -" She said trying to defend herself, but Jaune wouldn't relent.

Jaune was now holding his stomach and had tears forming from the the shear amount of laughter.

Blake let out a sigh of embarrassment.

Jaune put his hand on her shoulder, "It's fine Blake, what you like to read is your business, besides I got my own stuff to do, so please go on ahead."

"Where are you headed to?" She asked, her blush now starting to recede.

"Just going to visit someone, your welcome to come. I'm sure he'd be happy to meet you."

 **Line break**

As the two arrived at the docks, Lupin, who was already there waiting for Jaune to arrive, then launched himself into the blonde's chest. "Jaune!"

Blake blinked in confusion when she saw the wolf faunus jump into Jaune's chest and Jaune catch him with ease. "Had Jaune been hanging out with this kid during all his escapades in town?" Blake wondered.

Who's she? Lupin asked, only now taking note of Blake.

Jaune blinked and turned to Blake, "Of course, let me introduce you two. Blake, meet Lupin. Lupin, this is my frien-."

"She's pretty! Is she your girlfriend?" Lupin interrupted.

"Pardon?!" Blake said, staring at the child, her face becoming slightly flushed.

She then started putting some distance between Jaune and herself.

WHAT? NO!" Jaune defended, "We came to the city together, but not like that! My friends and I came into the city for the day, but we're not dating!

"But you said you were good friends, isn't that what good friends do? Lupin asked innocently.

Jaune sighed, "Remind me to give you a talk when you're older."

"I'm plenty old!" Lupin argued

"Yes, ten years old, the absolute peak of maturity. Jaune replied sarcastically.

"Ten and a half!"

"Oh yeah, because that makes a huge difference."

Blake smiled as she listened to the pair's exchange.

"Whatever! C'mon let's go already!" Lupin said as he tried to pull Jaune by the hand. "You wanna come too? If you're a friend of Jaune's, you're a friend of mine.

After a few moments of pestering from Lupin she eventually agreed.

 **Line break**

After what seemed like at least two hours, Jaune and Blake found themselves walking back to the dust plane, simply chatting as they did.

"It's really kind. What you're doing for him." Blake said.

"I still wish I could do more for him, he has no family and I can only visit every so often." Jaune replied.

"It can't be easy being a faunus, always facing discrimination, and at such a young age no less."

"Yeah, I can't imagine what it must be like." Blake said, trying to change the subject. A fact that Jaune seemed to notice.

Jaune stopped walking, and proceeded to sigh. "Are you ever gonna tell them?" Jaune asked.

"What are you talking about?" Blake said as her eyes narrowed.

Jaune crossed his arms. "You know what I mean. I'm not a complete idiot you know."

Blake now had a look of panic adorning her face. However before she could properly respond, she was interrupted by blonde once more, "I've had my suspicions for a while now. Between the twitching bow and the reading in the dark, I was able to put two and two together. But your interactions with Lupin confirmed it. But how I learned is irrelevant, the point is you're my friend and I don't care about if your a faunus or a human and I'm sure the others don't either. You don't have to hide who you are, we wouldn't treat you any different. Jaune said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you plan on telling the others?" Blake asked, slightly worried.

Jaune shook his head. "It's not my secret to tell, you should tell them when your ready. But a piece of advice, it's better if you tell them than if they have to figure it out themselves. The burdens that you carry can't be ignored forever." Jaune replied.

The silence was then broken when Jaune decided to lighten the mood. "However, don't go thinking I won't tell them about your smut." Jaune said with a smirk, as the dust plane landed at Beacon.

Blake's face turned slightly red. "It's literature!"

"If by literature you mean shameless smut, then I agree completely." Jaune said as he started walking past Blake.

"Wait, where are you going? The dust plane is that way." Blake said as she pointed in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, I know. I just decided to stay in town for the time being."

Blake simply shrugged in response, before walking back towards the dust plane.

 **Line break**

"It is getting late, I should probably start heading back." Jaune said to himself, as he noticed that the sun had already set. He must've been walking for at least twenty minutes before something happened to catch his eye. He saw what looked to be a club entrance in a slightly concealed alley.

Jaune looked at his scroll to check the time, before looking back at the club. "I got time." Jaune decided.

As Jaune approached the entrance he was stopped by the a bulky guy in a black suit, no doubt the bouncer. "Sorry kid, we don't serve minors. Now scram!"

Jaune was unimpressed, to say the least. So he just walked by the bouncer.

The bouncer attempted to stop Jaune What are you, deaf! I told you to scr-" he failed to finish, as the moment his hand was about to make contact with the blondes shoulder Jaune caught the man's hand proceeding to then twist it, causing a violent snapping sound.

Sitting down at the bar, Jaune signaled the bartender to get him a drink. "You know what? You should probably make that a double." Jaune said when he noticed the multitude of dirty looks he was getting.

 **Line break**

As Jaune downed the contents of the shot glass, he noticed his "opponent" seemingly passed out. This meant two things, this guy was the third guy Jaune drank under the table, and that Jaune just won another two hundred lien.

As a Grimm hybrid it was incredibly difficult for Jaune to get drunk, so in drinking games like these Jaune was the king. Unfortunately after awhile people realized how outmatched they were and just stopped challenging him altogether.

"You sure know how to hold your liquor." A voice behind him said.

Jaune turned to find a girl dressed in white, now sitting to his left.

A squeak behind him signaled that someone had taken the seat next to him.

Jaune murmured a quiet, "Hello, and who may I ask are you?

"My name is Melanie Malachite and you? I've never seen you before, and I am sure I would have remembered someone like you."

Jaune raised an eyebrow at this. "Is that so? But it's not surprising that you've never seen me, I try not to go out drinking too much. The name's Jaune by the way.

She smirked, "Well then, would you care to accompany me to the floor?"

He shrugged and turned his lips up in a grin, "That depends, think you can keep up?"

As Jaune started walking onto the floor, he sensed a familiar aura. "Oh dear." Jaune said under his breath. Melanie gave him a look as he stopped, "Is something wrong?"

Jaune gave her a distressed look. "No, but there will be and she's about to walk through those doors."

He jerked his chin at the door as Yang came through, dressed in her standard attire, her Ember Cecilia still around her wrists though, and Jaune knew she wasn't afraid of using them.

Junior saw her and paled, immediately wheeling about to walk away when she raised a hand and waved, "Hi, Junior!"

"Wait do you guys know each other?" He asked Melanie.

"She came in one day, and started wrecking the club!" She said through gritted teeth.

Junior froze, he was mouthing swear words.

Jaune massaged his forehead, and gently gripped Melanie's arm, "Let me handle this, she is a friend. Besides, it wouldn't do for such a pretty thing like yourself to be stuck in a trashed site."

Melanie blinked but he already walked past her, preparing himself.

"Yang, what are you doing here?" He called.

She turned and her eyes widened, "Jaune? You're at a club?" She inquired looking kinda happy.

"So ladykiller, I'm curious why you're here." Yang's pleased look didn't diminished.

"I originally came in for a drink or two, but I was invited up to the floor."

Her body language proceeded to shift from casual and calm to tense and irritated in the coarse of a few seconds.

"By who?" Yang asked, her smile was all teeth and her eyes gleamed red.

"Me." Melanie replied smugly, before Jaune even had a chance to speak, "That's not a problem, is it?" she asked in mock innocence.

They continued to glare at each other for the next few moments, until Melanie grabbed Jaune's arm and started hauling him towards the dance floor. "Well, time to dance, Jaune."

"Get me a double. NOW." Yang yelled at the bartender, as went to sit sat the bar.

Yang scowled and stared at Jaune as he began to dance with Melanie, as pissed as she was she couldn't ignore Jaune's superb dancing abilities.

Yang swiped up the glass and downed the alcoholic beverage before placing it back on the counter and snapping her fingers. The terrified bartender acquiesced with haste, pouring a refill.

 **Line break**

"You really can dance." Melanie huffed, a pleased smile stretched across her face.

Jaune spun close enough and caught her hand, "I can hold my own." he replied, letting her slip down and then hauling her back to his chest, before letting her go.

Melanie walked next to him, "Done already? You don't even sound tired."

"I'd stay, but if I do I wouldn't be surprised if yang started to trash the place." Jaune said.

Melanie huffed, "Very well, but do remember me if you are interested in another dance."

"I'll be sure." Jaune replied.

She then walked off to sit by her sister while Jaune did the same with Yang.

"Something wrong?" He asked calmly, waving down the barkeep.

"No."

"Then why were you trying to glare Melanie to death." Jaune said.

"So you two are on a first name basis now? Yang scoffed.

"She may prove useful in the future." Was Jaune said.

Yang took a swig of her drink, "You should have told me you were going out, I would have come too and I would have made better company if you ask me."

"It's not like I was planning on coming here, it just kinda happened.

 **Line break**

After nearly thirty minutes of just chatting between Yang and Jaune while they listened to music and had some drinks. Yang suddenly leaned against him, her head on his shoulder, "Hey Jaune?"

Jaune gave her a strange look but shook off his confusion, "Yeah?"

"We should hang out like this more." She said, "It's nice."

At this Jaune actually started smirking. "I didn't think you'd be such a lightweight, acting so tipsy after so few drinks."

"What was that?! Yang said loudly as she straightened up, "We'll see who the lightweight is! Barkeep! Two shots of your finest!" Yang barked, the bartender quickly doing as the blonde brawler said.

"You sure you wanna challenge me to a drinking contest?" Jaune asked, a small smirk on his face.

"And why shouldn't I?" Yang inquired.

 _"Obviously she didn't see the three guys passed out next to me when she came in."_ Jaune thought to himself, his smirk growing ever larger.

"No real reason." Jaune said to answer the blondes inquiry.

When the drinks finally arrived, Jaune raised his glass, "Let the best drinker win."

"Trust me, I plan to." Yang replied.

 **Line break**

"Yang has been gone a lot longer than usual." Ruby said, her voice full of concern for her sister.

"I'm sure she's fine, she's probably just out clubbing again." Weiss noted.

"Still if she doesn't come back soon, maybe we should start looki-" Blake was about to suggest, before she interrupted by someone loudly kicking the door open.

Each of them expected to see Yang walk in triumphantly, however what they saw was essentially the opposite of that.

Instead of Yang walking in, it was Jaune who had a clearly passed out Yang slung over his shoulder.

"Sorry for the interruption, but someone decided to bite off more than she could chew." He said gesturing to the blonde slung over his shoulder, before throwing her down on the empty bed.

"What happened to her?" Blake asked, surprised to see her partner in such a state.

Jaune gave a prolonged yawn before speaking. "I'll tell you guys in the morning, but right now let's just say she made the mistake of going out drinking with me." He said as he walked out of the room towards his own, leaving a flabbergasted RWBY.

 **Author's note: So obviously this chapter wasn't that plot heavy, I just really wanted to make the couple of chapters devoted to Jaune building up his relationships. Don't worry, hopefully we'll actually see some plot progression soon. As always, it would be really helpful to me if you guys review, tell me what I did good, what I did bad, and how I can make it better. BTW I know my chapters tend to be short, but I'm just not really sure how to make them longer without them becoming long winded and boring, so if you could help me solve this problem by all means tell me. As always this has been Soranviste, now signing off.**


	10. Chapter 8

The Hybrid chapter 8

 **Author's note: I am so sorry this took so long, it's just that this chapter had me plagued with writers block. In any case, thanks to everyone who left comments, as you guys succeeded in giving me some good ideas that I plan on adding into the story later on. Alright, I'm going to stop rambling. Now, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own jack s**t.**

 _"Jaune."_

 _"Jaune, wake up."_

 _"WAKE UP!"_

 _Jaune's eyes shot open. He quickly did his best to register his surroundings._

 _"Where am I!" Jaune said frantically._

 _"We're at home, dummy."_

 _Jaune turned to the owner of the voice, as he did his eyes widened._

 _"M..M..Miriam?" Jaune barely managed to stutter out._

 _"Your acting really strange lil' brother, well stranger than usual I mean." Miriam joked._

 _Jaune now sat up, realizing where he was. He was sitting under the tree in his family's backyard. A place he often liked to take short naps. "What happened." Jaune asked, now clutching his head._

 _"You've been sleeping here for the past few hours, Mom told me to come wake you up, dinner is almost ready. You must've been having quite the dream."_

 _"Could it really have been nothing but a dream? It seemed so real..." Jaune thought to himself_

 _Seeing her brother's distressed face, Miriam continued, "Do you want to talk about it?"_

 _Jaune looked to his sister, "It was just a nightmare, it's over now."_

 _Miriam gave her brother a curious look before flicking his forehead._

 _"Ow! What was that for!?" Jaune complained._

 _After laughing a bit in amusement his sister responded, "I've been watching out for you ever since you were a baby. I know when something is bothering you. But that can wait until later, dinner is ready and everyone is waiting for us, so c'mon."_

 _Hearing his sister's gentle voice made Jaune's distressed look started to shift in to a small smile, as he followed her into the Arc house._

 _When the two entered through the back door jaune had expected to see his family, but all her saw was a man in black. He wore a black coat and white dress gloves, his hair slightly gray. "Welcome home, son."_

 _Before anything else Jaune looked to his side, only to see his sister had vanished._

 _"SIEGHART! What the hell did you do!? Jaune shouted towards the man who stole everything from him._

 _Sieghart just smiled, before he gestured for Jaune to look out the window beside him._

 _When he did he saw that which he wished he hadn't. Arondight, his home was being consumed by flames while Grimm were roaming about, but worse than that were the numerous bodies scattered around. Neighbors, childhood friends, all of them were lying dead on the ground._

 _"The funny thing is..." Sieghart began, "...this really was all your fault."_

 _Jaune tried to punch him in response, but managing to pass right through him._

 _"What brought the first Grimm here was your family's grief over losing you. Had you never left that night, I would've never found you, and this would never have happened." Sieghart said._

 _Jaune scowled and clenched his fists as he starred towards the ground. In truth he had considered the possibility that his disappearance was the trigger event of this attack, but he would always prefer to push the thought aside._

 _"Relax, son. The best part is about to start."_

 _Jaune looked to him confused, and then peered out the window. A look of distress then washed over his face._

 _Outside the window, Jaune saw a man with similar blonde hair that was slightly gray in certain areas, fighting hordes of Grimm. However, what made Jaune recognize the figure, was the fact that he held Crocea Mors in hand. He was watching his father's last moments._

 _When he realized what was happening Jaune reached for the door. But when he tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. He did all he could, even trying to beat the door down, but nothing would work._

 _Jaune beat on the window, desperate to gain the attention of his father. However after what seemed like hours, a Beowolf managed to strike Jaune's father causing him to fall to his knees. In the next few moments he was completely surrounded by Grimm._

 _At this point, tears were now rolling down Jaune's face as he screamed one last time as the Grimm pounced, and then there was nothing but darkness._

 _"It's just a dream, you need to wake up."_

 ** _(Dream end)_**

In a cold sweat, Jaune awoke, his eyes snapping open as he shot up. His eyes were frantically scanning the room, but after realizing it was just another nightmare Jaune allowed himself to just fall back into a laying down position. "Third time this week." Jaune said softly to himself so he wouldn't disturb his team.

Checking his clock he noticed it was already 3:00 AM. "Chances are I won't get back to sleep any time soon, might as well put something in my stomach." Jaune complained as he got out of his bed. Throwing on a snug white shirt and a pair of sweatpants Jaune headed to the cafeteria, still barefoot mind you.

He walked down the halls in absolute silence, until he rounded the corner only to see Ms. Goodwitch, preparing a pot of coffee. Jaune found it strange seeing her in casual clothing. Instead of her normal attire, she was still in her sleepwear.

"Professor Goodwitch?" Jaune asked, no doubt surprising the teacher.

She quickly spun around, her eyes slightly widened, "Mr. Arc? What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" her tone sharp, and Jaune could tell she wasn't very happy being seen so unpresentable.

Jaune shrugged, "Nightmare. I figured that it would be pointless to go back to sleep at this point, so I came here instead." Jaune explained.

She stared at him as if to test if he was lying, and Jaune met her gaze with his own.

She nodded slightly, "Very well, I suppose I can overlook the fact that your awake at this hour."

Jaune took a look at the pot in her hands, "Don't suppose you have any to spare."

In response she poured him a cup. He nodded his thanks, and proceeded to sit at one of the tables, Glynda would soon follow suit.

The two sat across from each other in silence for at least thirty minutes. The only sounds came from the two sipping from their cups, and Jaune nibbling on his bagel every now and then.

"You make good coffee." Jaune said simply, as he finished his cup, only for him to fill it back up.

"I've had a lot of practice." She said. "By the way, have you notified you team about your mission?" Glynda inquired.

Jaune froze, but then shook his head no.

At this she seemed slightly surprised, "It's next week, is it not?"

Jaune's eyes narrowed, "Yeah, that's right."

* * *

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _"You requested to see me? Jaune asked Beacon's headmaster._

 _"That's correct Mr. Arc. Due to your team being the highest ranked among the first year, and even some second year, teams, you're being given an early mission. With a senior huntsman's supervision of course." Ozpin explained as he passed Jaune a file he pulled from his desk._

 _The moment Ozpin said "early mission" Jaune was already suspicious, but began reading the file regardless._

 _ **Mission: Recon**_

 _ **Rank:B former village of Arondight Grimm activity has spiked over the past three months. Within the same timefra**_

 _ **Details: 3.2 kilometers from theme 12 missing children have been reported from surrounding areas, meriting an investigation. Do not engage hostiles unless absolutely necessary.**_

 _As he read further his eyes continuously got wider. When he finally finished he closed the file calmly. Only to shoot up and slam said file on Ozpin's desk. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! Jaune shouted violently. During this outburst Jaune's eyes actually shifted to gold, but only for a moment. However it failed to go unnoticed by Ozpin._

 _"With everything you've gone through, I'm sure you realize what's going on, what ever is happening is incredibly reminiscent of your own situation. That's the real reason I need you to do this." Ozpin responded calmly after sipping from his mug._

 _Jaune sighed, and seemed to calm down quite a bit. "Very well headmaster, I'll be sure consult the team. I'll have your answer within the next few days, is that all? Jaune asked coldly._

 _Ozpin nodded and Jaune began leaving his office. Only when Jaune was completely out of the room, and the doors shut did Ozpin's face significantly change. His eyes narrowed and his mouth became a very visible frown. "Why did his eyes change? I believe this may merit an investigation of its own." Ozpin thought to himself._

 ** _(Flashback End)_**

* * *

Breakfast was abnormally silent due to the lack of a certain busty blonde. Finally Jaune asked the big question, "So where is Yang?" He inquired curiously.

"I think you put her out of commission with your little drinking contest last night." Ruby responded.

Jaune shrugged, "It's not my fault she doesn't know how to hold her liquor."

"Yes, well now she has her head in the toilet." (Vomiting, if that wasn't absolutely clear.) Weiss rebuffed.

Jaune couldn't help but chuckle , as thinking about his fellow blondes situation did help lighten his mood.

However, Jaune soon remembered what he originally wanted to do. "Hey, could you guys meet me in private for a few minutes? There's something I need to talk to you guys about." Jaune said as he gestured to the rest of team JNPR. The three looked between one another slightly worried, but followed their leader regardless.

When they got just outside the cafeteria, Jaune settled for a slightly secluded corned between two buildings. "Jaune, is something wrong? Why are we here?" Pyrrha asked worried.

Jaune shook his head, "No, this is a team issue. I'll cut to the chase, do you remember when Ozpin called me to his office a few days ago? As it turns out he wanted to give us a mission. I'm sending the details now. Jaune said as he pulled out his scroll.

After receiving and reading the details of the mission. The three of them looked to their leader. "Are we taking it?" Ren asked.

Jaune nodded slowly, staying completely silent.

"Jaune, is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked in a concerned manner.

Jaune shook his head, "No, I'm fine. Really." He said calmly.

"The mission is in seven days from today. Make sure you're ready." Those were the last words Jaune uttered before walking off.

Pyrrha wanted to chance after him, but before she could even take a step she was stopped by Ren, "I know you want to do everything you can to help him. But if I've learned anything from being on Jaune's team, it's that if you try to invade his privacy he'll resist, you have to let him reveal his problems on his own." Ren said calmly.

"And what if he chooses never to tell us anything?!" Pyrrha argued. Pyrrha hated being useless, be it in battle or in everyday life. And right now, seeing her partner in such a state made her feel so helpless.

"I'm just saying that we should give him the benefit of the doubt." Ren replied.

"Maybe I'm just worrying too much." Pyrrha conceded.

Ren nodded, "Now c'mon the others are still waiting for us to get back." Ren said as he walked back to the cafeteria, Nora at his side as per usual and Pyrrha trailed slowly behind.

"I've had it with waiting. We leave for the mission tomorrow and you've been acting as distant as ever. So you're going to tell me what's wrong and you're going to do it now!" Pyrrha practically yelled irritation laced in her voice.

Jaune simply sighed, "The upcoming mission just has me tense is all."

Pyrrha shook her head in frustration, doing her best to control the irritation that was welling up in her.

Jaune was far more than just tense. Every single day the mission loomed closer, he looked, a little more tired, and there seemed to be a bit of fear in his demeanor. Her leader, who fought a massive Deathstalker on his own and lived, was afraid. He was even skipping out on a few of his classes. With the mission tomorrow, he was looking far from good.

She knew she wasn't the only one who had noticed,everyone of their friends was starting to worry about him.

Blake had tried talking to him but he had smiled and waved off her concerns. Yang tried to coerce him to hang out and relax, but he just spoke with her or a bit and left anyway.

No one seemed to be able to help.

And that wasn't okay with Pyrrha.

"Stop lying to me! You need to tell us what's going on or so help me, I am going to bash you into next week!" She growled.

It was true Jaune was acting far more distant, and he won't deny that. However, after what happened next, he wished he could just disappear altogether.

* * *

Ruby sighed as she thought about her first friend at Beacon, and his recent distant demeanor. Jaune was not doing well, brooding for long periods of time, talking less and less, and just being alone in general.

Everyone had realized that his current attitude was in response to JNPR's mission, but when she told him another team should take it, he didn't even hesitate to turn down the offer.

"I know I've been a bit... out of it as of late, but this is something I need to do. Alright?" He had said.

Ruby turned away and sat on her bed with a troubled look.

"You're worried about him, right?" Weiss asked, a inquisitive look on her face.

Ruby nodded, her worry clear, "Yeah, he really needs to rest, Nora says he just sits at their desk brooding all night."

Blake sighed from her bunk, "Ren been trying to help, but it's just... he can't seem to get near the subject without Jaune retreating."

Weiss shook her head, "He may be strong, but he can't keep it all it all inside all the time."

Yang patted Ruby's shoulder, "He'll talk about it, he just needs time." She said, but she didn't seem so convinced herself.

Just then they all heard the shouts.

"I know you're lying, Jaune! You have a team, you don't have carry whatever's weighing you down alone! I am your partner, you're supposed to be able to tell me anything, so stop being so stubborn and let me help you!" She growled in frustration, "Don't you trust us?Don't you trust me?"

It was at this moment that the true weight of Jaune's stress started to bleed through, "I've told you again and again that I trust you. As for the weight I carry is exactly that, MINE! Why is it that you guys can't accept that simple fact?! You all act like you think you can help me, but you CAN'T! Face the facts, there are some problems that not even the invincible girl can solve!

There was a short pause and Team RWBY had all moved towards the door, in hopes of hearing more.

"..."

The silence was interrupted by the sudden sound of skin on skin followed by a thud that rattled the wall. A sound that sounded like a cross between a sob and a scream echoed through the thin walls and was followed by the sound of angry stomping. The members of team RWBY were like statues, none of them making even the slightest of movements. There eyes meet one another only succeeding in conveying looks of uncertainty. Ruby moved forward as to open the door to JNPR's room.

As she peered in she saw Jaune slumped against the wall, a red mark clear on his cheek. However, his long, shaggy, blond hair covered his eyes leaving his expression unknown.

"Based on the fact that your here I'm guessing you heard all that. I'm sorry you had to listen to that." He said quietly, "God, I've been such an asshole. You shouldn't waste your concern on me with how I've been acting lately..."

Before he could continue, Ruby was hugging him, trying her best to convey some sense of comfort. She stroked his hair as she would a child, she could feel him starting to tremble

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be making you -"

"Shut up." Ruby interrupted softly, "You're not forcing me to do anything. If you need me, or any of us for that matter, we'll always be there."

"I..." He gulped, "Thank you."

She felt Jaune start to relax as he rested his weight more comfortably and she sighed.

"I don't know why your not telling us what's going on, but I think that it's killing you to keep this all inside, is that about right?

Jaune let out a bit of sad laughter, "Yeah...that pretty much sums it up."

"Even though she may not act like it, deep down Pyrrha knows that, we all do." Ruby murmured into his hair, "But understand that we care about you. We know you're hurting, but can't you see we're hurting too? We can't stand seeing you like this. The rest of Team RWBY listened silently from behind the door.

Getting out of Ruby's hug Jaune dusted of his jeans as he got up. "Thank you Ruby, but now I've got to make things right." Jaune quickly ruffled Ruby's hair, before exiting the room in absolute silence.

* * *

Pyrrha was sitting on the roof where she and Jaune would train, she often found that watching the setting sun was rather therapeutic. But she has been here for at least an hour, and yet she still wanted to do nothing more than cry.

Jaune Arc. Her best friend. Her partner.

Pyrrha knew her feelings for her partner were more than just that, she liked Jaune. He was a good person and would always have her back. He didn't care about fame or reputation or make a big show about how strong he was. He didn't care what others thought of him, so long as he did what he did was he thought was right. But most of all he never saw her as the champion, always treating her with the same attitude as he would anyone else.

He wasn't perfect.

He always seemed distance himself from others, never letting anyone in.

He always tried to shoulder all of his pain on his own. But it was not because he didn't trust anyone, but because he didn't want to burden them. She knew that he would happily take any pain, so long as others don't have to.

Pyrrha was always blessed with talent, so much so that she became renowned and even idolized.

But it came a cost.

It cost her any actual friends. Before was in the spotlight, she had friends, people she could talk to and interact with.

When she first started letting her talent show everyone was so supportive, congratulating her after every win. But the more she won the more clear things started to become.

As she started racking up victories, her friends were becoming uncomfortable around her, avoiding her so that they wouldn't "hold her back".

And despite her best efforts, she couldn't seem to repair the damage. She wanted to scream at them to stay by her side.

But they left.

She came to Beacon in hopes of a fresh start, a clean state. But even in Vale, hundreds of miles from home she couldn't escape her own reputation.

Then she met Jaune, a charming young man who'd told her himself that he didn't give a damn about her reputation, she had to earn his respect. The challenge to prove herself was something she missed. Her heart raced at the thought.

She needed him as her partner, she didn't care what she had to do.

She sighed with relief when things ended in her favor and Jaune became her partner.

And before she realized it she had her own group of friends again. Jaune, Ren, Nora, even team RWBY. It felt as if she was never a champion in the first place.

Looking back, when Jaune gave her that first smile it was if he was telling her that she no longer had to be alone. And it was true, only days later she was surrounded by people whom she could call friend.

She finished had people who she could be herself around. Her partner especially, he was always willing to train with her, and not to mention just do everyday things together with her without reservation.

And she knew it she was finding herself heating up when he smiled at her, unable to feel anything but happy whenever they spent time together. And no matter how much time she spent with him it never seemed like enough.

At this point it had become clear to her, she was falling for her leader.

She had pondered whether or not it was just a simple crush, as he had been the first person she was able to call her friend in so long, but as she thought about it more and more, she realized it was a bit more than just a crush. She really did admire him, and sometimes she desired nothing more than to know more about him. She wanted to be able to always stand by his side, or to be more specific, she wanted him to always be by her side.

And while she always had some sense of joy to be with any of her friends, when she was with Jaune the feeling far more intense.

Then this damn mission came and Jaune changed. Sure he had always been a little distant, preferring to keep people at arms distance, but it had never been this bad before. Something about this mission obviously had him on edge.

She had tried to confront him about it, to no avail. But worse than anything she had actually slapped him, a fact she wished she could undo a hundred times over.

It was her worst nightmare all over again, and to make matters worse it had to be the one person she believed she was falling in love with.

She quickly brought her hand to her face as she felt tears start to well up in her eyes.

"I've been looking for you." A familiar voice said from behind her, causing her to jump slightly.

When she turned around she was surprised to see Jaune walking towards her, and then proceeding to sit down next to her. "I'm sorry, for everything. I never meant for things to get so messed up." Jaune said apologetically.

"Why are you apologizing? I was the one who slapped you." Pyrrha commented, as she started hugging her legs to her chest.

"I was stupid, said some dumb things, but I want you to know that I do trust you guys. So if you want me to, I'll reveal everything, no holding back."

Pyrrha smiled when she saw the serious, but slightly worried, look in his eyes. And when she saw that he was about to continue, she quickly put her index finger to his lips. Effectively silencing him. "Don't. I can see you're still uncomfortable doing this. I want you to tell me because you want to, not because you have to. You can tell me when you're ready.

She got up and started toward the door as she took a deep breath. She decided that she wouldn't push anymore, she would accept his decision and wait until he was ready to talk.

Jaune could only stare, dumbstruck at his partner's response. From the first day they had become partners, it seemed like she was always trying to press him for information. In all honesty he never imagined she would refuse the knowledge she'd been pressing him for.

After regaining his composure, he simply smiled as she walked away, before hopping up and quickly catching up to his partner.

 **Author's note: This has been the longest chapter yet! So I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As always I'll look at any suggestions or ideas, and I really do appreciate it when you guys comment. Until next time, this has been Soranviste, signing off.**


End file.
